knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Žene srednjovjekovnog Kotora
Lenka Blehova - Čelebić: Značajna istoriografska studija Lenke Blehove - Čelebić koju je nedavno objavio podgorički "CID" pionirski je korak u oslikavanju položaja žene u životu srednjovjekovnog Kotora; ova knjiga, iz koje prenosimo najinteresantnije djelove, dobija na važnosti i aktuelnosti već i zbog toga što povijesti drevnog grada Kotora dodaje pogled "na društvene prilike sa tačke gledišta žena" Prema Statutu otac je mogao da oženi sina prije punoljetstva i da unaprijed primi snahin miraz BRAK I PORODICA: VJERIDBA Starost vjerenica. Ko je odlučivao o vjeridbama: Vjerne djevojke su bile veoma mlade; za jednu saznajemo da je na dan zaruka imala 8 godina, bila je in pupilari etate. Roditelji su koristili svoje pravo i žurili sa vjeridbama maloljetnih kćerki i sinova da bi izbjegli skandale prouzrokovane nastojanjem punoljetne djece da izaberu partnera po sopstvenoj volji. Čim je, naime, djevojka stasala u punoljetstvo, imala je pravo da se, bar u pogledu sklapanja braka, odupre volji roditelja. Prema Statutu, roditelji su imali ne samo pravo zaručiti nepunoljetnu djecu, nego i, u slučaju sinova, uzimati pod svoj patronat miraz njihovih nevjesta. Kada bi sin potražio miraz, otac je bio dužan da mu ga izruči, ali pretpostavljamo da do toga nije dolazilo dok sin nije stasao u godine kada je postao poslovno sposoban, iako u Statutu piše da sin može tražiti miraz quandocumque. Slično dozvoljava i Dubrovački statut i Statut Budve koji određuje da otac ima pravo da oženi sinove prije punoljetstva i da primi miraz snahe i raspolaže njim. Iako se govori o sinovima, tim više se roditeljsko pravo zarudžbina odnosilo i na žensku djecu. O nekom slobodnom izboru tu ne može biti govora. Djevojke se nijesu pitale u pogledu izbora bračnog partnera, premda prema katoličkoj doktrini brak su sklapali supružnici na osnovu slobodne odluke. U jednom procesu o kojem će biti govora dalje ističe se da je prinuda u sklapanju braka za vrijeme mletačke vladavine bila neprihvatljiva: :che in legi de la nostra signoria de Venexia non se fa sforza ne pote esser vero matrimonio. < Ali praksa se kosila sa crkvenom teorijom. Dubrovački izvori spominju slučaj djevojke koja se pred crkvenim sudom žalila što ju je majka zaručila za nepoznatog čovjeka iz Kotora bez njenog pristanka. U ovom slučaju je postojala šansa da djevojka ostvari svoje pravo, ali to je bio izuzetak. Čak ni tvrdnja djevojke da je bila zaručena na silu nije bila razlog za raskid vjeridbe, ako nije bila pouzdano dokazana, kako ćemo vidjeti dalje. POSREDNICI U Kotoru se nijesu sačuvale matrike iz razdoblja koje je predmet naše pažnje u ovom radu, te moramo da idemo in medias res i da pratimo sudbinu ženske djece tek od trenutka kada su postala predmet bračnih pregovora. Praktično od djetinjstva koje u srednjem vijeku nije trajalo dugo (do 12-te godine) djevojka je bila predmet bračnih kombinacija svojih roditelja. Čim je porodica stajala bolje i imala ekonomski bolje i uglednije porijeklo, tim veći je značaj pridavao prikladnom i zadovoljavajućem rješenju tog problema. Braku je prethodila vjeridba, po pravilu ugovarana mnogo prije samog vjenčanja. Više godina prije vjenčanja je obavezno dolazilo do pregovora dviju porodica, i u određenom trenutku su budući supružnici postajali vjerenici. Vjeridba je imala karakter moralne obaveze, ali nije bila osnov za iznuđivanje braka. Jedino na šta su stranke u slučaju raskida vjeridbenog obećanja imale pravo bila je naknada eventualne štete? Kao pregovarači nastupali su očevi, a ako su ovi umrli, onda braća, ili braća ujedno sa majkom udovicom. Svaku treću vjeridbu ili brak ugovarali su upravo majka, braća, rodbina ili tutori, jer oca više nije bilo među živima. U daljem izlaganju ćemo skrenuti pažnju na slučajeve kada su pregovore vodili ovlašćeni sveštenici koji su uživali povjerenje porodice. Od 213 nevjesta iz plemstva i puka, obuhvaćenih u ovom radu, uz dokazivu asistenciju oca (to znači, kada je izričito navedeno da je mladoženja primio miraz od tasta) udavalo se samo 79 djevojaka, dakle, svaka treća; potpuno bez rodbine, dakle, udavanih od strane epitropa, bilo ih je osam. To je ubjedljiv demografski podatak o tome koliko je srednjovjekovno stanovništvo u zrelim godinama bilo desetkovano. Ta pojava je prisutna širom Evrope. Le Gof je u svom radu ispravno primijetio da većina tadašnje djece nije poznavala djeda. Razlog fenomena počiva u velikoj starosnoj razlici između supružnika koja je bila karakteristična kako za vremena tako posebno za mediteransku oblast, te u niskoj zdravstvenoj kulturi i opasnom životu. Vrlo su rijetki slučajevi kada se žena vjerila ili udala bez posrednika; odnose se pretežno na udovice koje su na to imale i pravo, ili na djevojke bez rodbine. Mnogo se radilo o siromašnim djevojkama zatečenim u tuđoj sredini, čija je rodbina ostala u njihovom rodnom mjestu, ili o siroticama, u svakom slučaju o punoljetnim ženama. Pasivna uloga djevojke u vjeridbenim i bračnim ugovorima se podrazumijevala. Djevojka je tvrdila da je kao maloljetna batinama tjerana na zaruke i da zbog toga ne želi da se uda ' Mogućnost posredovanja koristili su, međutim, i muškarci. Tako je na primjer plemić Petar, sin Markolina Drago, ovlastio sveštenika Dragona Drago, vjerovatno bliskog rođaka, da ugovori i sklopi vjeridbu i brak sa jednom od kćerki Lampra Menčetića, dubrovačkog vlastelina. Iz dokumenta proizilazi da je mladoženji stalo jedino do nevjestinog porijekla: izbor je ostavio tastu, pregovaranje rođaku. Tok vjeridbe: Kako je izgledala vjeridba - znamo iz drugih srednjovjekovnih izvora. Prema Petru Lambardskom i drugim pariskim nastavnicima, postojale su dvije vrste zaruka, zvanih desponsatio ili sponsalia: uzajamna vjeridba per verba de prausenti, što je u stvari bilo sklapanje braka, i obećanje per verba de futuro, što je vjeridba u današnjem smislu riječi. Uručivao se vjerenički prsten koji je prema statutarnoj odredbi ostajao u trajnom vlasništvu mlade. Dragocjene podatke pruža nam Filip de Diversis, dubrovački učitelj - humanista, u svom djelu “Opis Dubrovnika” (1440). Prema njemu, vjernici su ostajali zaručeni od dvije do pet godina, zbog nezrelosti djevojke, jer se djevojke zaručuju u doba od deset do dvanaest godina, a vjenčaju tek kada napune 15 ili 16 godina. Zaručnici se rijetko viđaju, premda vjerenik dolazi u goste tastovoj kući. De Diversis takođe skreće pažnju na praksu, da vjerenik prima miraz još prije sklapanja braka i koristi ga u svojim poslovima. Ta je praksa bila uobičajena i u Kotoru, naročito kod imućnog sloja vlastele i građanstva. Na primjer, prilikom vjeridbe sa Slavušom, kćerkom Maha, sina Marina Tano iz Ulcinja, preuzeli su mladoženja i njegov otac, Urban i Marin Mekša, dio miraza (1000 perpera) u vidu vinograda u distriktu. Uslov je bio da u slučaju da ne dođe do konzumacije braka (si casu Slavussa vel predictus Urbanus... non perven--irent ad consumationem matrimonii), vinograd moda da bude vraćen. Konzumacijom braka se pri tome podrazumijevao zajednički život i uspostavljanje normalnog polnog odnosa bračnog para. Takav brak se prema kanoničkom pravu zove matrimonium ratum et consummatum, dok se brak u kojem nije došlo do uspostavljanja polnog odnosa zove matrimonium ratum tantum. Kanoničko pravo pridaje konzumaciji braka veliki značaj. Naime, nepostojanje konzumacije može da bude razlog da se brak poništi, jer ne ispunjava svoju svrhu: rađanje djece. Mnogo o tome kako su tekle vjeridbe u Kotoru saznajemo iz procesa koji je neuspješno pokrenula Katarina Primova, kćerka mornara Ivana Primovog (de Primo), za raskid vjeridbe. Katarina se obratila crkvenom sudu, jer su pitanja braka bila u nadležnosti crkve. Zapis o procesu u knjizi biskupske kurije nam pruža dragocjene podatke. Djevojka je iznosila da je kao maloljetna bila batinama prisiljena da pristane na zaruke i da ne želi da se uda za vjerenika. Uz to, tvrdila je da je sa mladoženjom u rodbinskim vezama, i da prema tome i ne može da se uda za njega. Njen iskaz je potvrdila samo njena baka, i još indirektno sveštenik koji je kazao da je na njegovo pitanje da li se vjerila dobrovoljno - ćutala. Sveštenik je, međutim, smatrao da djevojka ćuti iz razloga stida i djevojačke čednosti. U svadbenom i vjeridbenom ceremonijalu, kako svjedoči Filip de Diversis, uloga djevojke nije bila glasna. Običaj je zapovijedao da djevojka daje saglasnost sa vjeridbom tihim glasom ili klimanjem glave. Ostali svjedoci, a naročito Katarinini roditelji i njen vjerenik, oštro su poricali mogućnost da je djevojčin pristanak bio iznuđen. Uz to, na dan vjeridbe per verba de futuro bila je sačinjena isprava o mirazu. Crkvene vlasti su potvrdile verdikt: raskid vjeridbe nijesu odobrile. U ovom procesu je bilo takođe interesantno to što se Katarina pozivala na prirodno pravo da, kada stasa u punoljetne godine, promijeni mišljenje i uzme svoj život u svoje ruke (per haver la mia libertad in mane mie, fazo reclamatio). Smatrala je, takođe, da fizičko nasilje nije prihvatljivo kao sredstvo uticanja u privatnim stvarima. Statut je, međutim, dozvoljavao roditeljima da nekažnjeno tuku i kažnjavaju svoju djecu. Isto tako su i najstarija braća smjela fizički kažnjavati braću i sestre, najstarija sestra braću i sestre, stric i tetka nećake, djed i baba unuke, uopšte stariji mlađe, ako su smatrali da je to za njihovo dobro. Ovaj princip ne predstavlja ništa novo, potiče još iz rimskog zakonodavstva. U dokumentu se dobro vidi kako su tekli pregovori između Katarininih ro-ditelja i mladoženje. Mlada je imala 12 godina, prema tvrdnji roditelja, a prema njenoj manje. Ona - i sasvim sigurno njen advokat, crkveno lice - bili su obaviješteni koji dokazi mogu uticati na odluku suda: nepunoljetstvo u trenu sklapanja ugovora i srodstvo sa budućim supružnikom. '''Ako mladoženja odustane od braka - da vrati miraz ako pak odustane nevjesta - novac gubi njen otac ' Doduše, vjerenik je replicirao da su je u pogledu godina pogrešno savjetovali, jer prema Statutu roditelji su imali pravo vjeriti i nepunoljetnu djecu bez obzira na njihovu volju. Tu je bio u pravu. Između vjeridbe i vođenja procesa protekle su tri godine. U toku te tri godine u gradu je buknula epidemija i obje porodice su se u skladu sa tada vladajućim običajima sklonile iz zagađenog grada na brod, za čitavih osam mjeseci. Na brodu se Katarini ukazala neka bolja prilika i ona je stupila u odnos, vjerovatno prisniji, sa drugim čovjekom. Uskoro nakon povratka svih na kopno, nestrpljivi vjerenik je poslao posrednika, sveštenika, da utvrdi termin bračnih pregovora, te je dolazio i sam u pratnji istog posrednika. Takođe, u kuću novoorođene porodice in spe je u više navrata dolazio na ručak: to je rekla mlada, kada je iskazivala kako je odbijala da poslužuje vjerenika i bila je bijena zbog toga. Takođe, vjerenik je vjerenici uručivao darove (munera) koje ona nije htjela da primi, ali ih je zato primala njena majka. To znači da je postojao običaj da su darovi uručeni ne samo prilikom vjeridbi (prsten) i braka (contrados) nego i u međuvremenu. Očigledno se radi o arrrae spansaliciae, vjeridbenom zalogu, za koji znamo iz drugih izvora. Iz tog običaja se vidi da je porodica nastojala da se mladi bolje upoznaju i zbliže. Jedan od načina captatio benevolenciae, pridobijanja nevjestine naklonosti od strane vjerenika bili su upravo ovi darovi. Odbijanje darova je nedvosmisleno značilo odbijanje vjerenika, i zato ih je Katarinina majka radije primala u nadi da će se stvari izgladiti i djevojka, kao u većini slučajeva, popustiti. Ali Katarina je bila tvrdokorna. U svojoj žalbi, mlada je je isticala da želi da stekne slobodu. Pod tim je podrazumijevala samo mogućnost da sama izabere čovjeka svog života, a ne da živi neudata i nezavisna; takva sloboda nije bila poželjna ni zamisliva u to doba i donosila bi neminovno negativne konsekvencije. Loš glas, nezaštićenost, prezir rodbine. Na tu želju crkveni sud uopšte nije obraćao pažnju, jer sa pravnog i faktičkog gledišta bila je irelevantna. Pažljivo je saslušao sve svjedoke, pregledao isprave i odlučio u korist vjerenika koji je smatrao da je Katarina manipulisana. Djevojka, njena nesreća i vapaj (izraženi u inače suvom notarskom zapisu maltene književnim izrazima) zbog predstojećeg braka sa nedragim u procesu odlučivanja nijesu bili bitan faktor; presudno je bilo da se ne stvara presedan, da se sačuva nepovrjedivost pogodbi, sklapanih uz asistenciju crkvenih vlasti. Kako se ističe u presudi: Šta Bog spoji - čovjek da ne razdvoji! Scandalum oko Katarinine vjeridbe zapisan je u spisima Biskupske kurije. Standardni notarski akti samo ponekad pružaju informaciju o instituciji vjeridbe. Godine 1451. nailazimo na pomen Dobrule, kćerke Živka Buće, ranije vjerenice, ali nevjenčane (desponsata sed non maritata) Filipa Paula iz Osima (de Auxhuno). Filip je umro, ostavivši testament, u kojem je imenovao svoje rođake Mihenu i Živka Palmica, te zakonitu vjerenicu Dobrulu, za nasljednike svog imetka. Komesari ostavštine su se suprotstavljali izvršenju ove oporuke upravo iz razloga što Dobrula i Filip nijesu bili vjenčani. Na žalost, ishod parnice nam nije poznat. Možda bismo saznali zašto se vjerenici nijesu vjenčali i kako je došlo do nagle smrti Filipa. U svakom slučaju, nepostojanje zvančnog braka je predstavljalo komplikaciju, ako ne i prepreku, u glatkom preuzimanju legata, što potvrđuje i Statut u kojem se mogućnost takvog tipa nasljeđivanja ne spominje. Kod nekih ugovora teško je utvrditi da li se radilo o vjeridbi ili braku. Pavle Buća je vjerio svoju kćerku Rozu za Nikolu Cufekti, sa mirazom od 1000 mletačkih perpera odmah, a 100 perpera i 100 aksađa zlata plus haljine za vjenčanje poslije. Ako mladoženja odustane od braka, mora da vrati novac, ali ako odustane nevjesta, novac gubi njen otac ako ova već nije u vjerenikovoj kući. Formulacija, navedena u ovom konkretnom bračnom ugovoru, izaziva nedoumicu, uobičajenu kod srednjovjekovnog načina izražavanja: notar, naime, terminološki ne razlikuje brak (matrimonium) i vjeridbu (desponsatio), tako da samo iz konteksta zaključujemo da se radi o vjeridbi. U nekim slučajevima kontekst jasno ukazuje na vjeridbe, jer se o braku govori kao o nečem do čega će tek doći. Tako je Petar Vitin (kotorski notar) potpisao priznanicu Hlapu Sumani na onoliko zlata, srebra, haljina i stvari koliko vrijedi sto perpera, koje mu se obavezao dati čim povede (dakle uzme) svoju vjerenicu Radu. Rada nije bila Petrova direktna svojta, možda dalja. '''Jedan od najtežih prigovora na račun ponašanja djevojke bio je - da je sama sebi pronašla muža Sličnom klauzulom se služi i bračni ugovor između Prvoslave, kćerke Mateja Sarana iz Kotora, i Andrije, sina Marina Belče iz Ulcinja. Navodi se da će miraz biti predat si post dictum tempus ipse Andreas vellet accipere Pervoslavam. U nekim slučajevima, doduše rijetkim, navodi se da je par vjeren (a ne vjenčan). Anica, kćerka Julijana iz Leća (de Lechia), kao vjerenica (uxor desponsata) ovlastila je svog budućeg supruga Nikolu Tihoja (maritus desponsatus) da je zastupa pred dubrovačkim vlastima u sređivanju nasljedstva po Aničinoj ujni. To je svakako dokaz da je činom vjeridbe uspostavljeno povjerenje između mladih ljudi: računa se na cjeloživotno trajanje njihovog odnosa. Naveli smo slučajeve kada je situacija jasna. U slučaju većine dokumenata, ipak, ne može se zauzeti određeniji stav. Ali iz dokumenata se može nedvojbeno zaključiti da je raskid vjeridbe nešto do čega ipak može doći, za razliku od braka, koji je bilo vrlo teško rastaviti, kako ćemo vidjeti dalje. UDAJA Kada se sticalo pravo udaje: U dokumentaciji kotorskih arhiva nalazi se dovoljno građe na osnovu koje možemo zaključiti štošta o braku i bračnom životu sa gledišta žena. Pravo na udaju sticalo se ujedno sa punoljetstvom koje je kod djevojaka bilo 12 godina, a kod muške djece 14 godina. Nije nam poznato da li je i u Kotoru moglo doći do vjenčanja djevojaka ispod ove granice. Starost udavača se ne navodi, određena je gorerečenom granicom punoljetnosti koja je inkorporirana u Statut. Ponekad iz dokumenata bljesne podatak. Na primjer, Feliks, sin Kotoranina Draga Tome, dobio je godine 1305. kao dubrovački građanin dozvolu da se oženi Dubrovčankom. Godine 1318. dozvoljeno mu je da tu uda i svoju kćerku, dakle, kćerka je imala 12 godina ili manje. Godine 1428. spominje se osamnaestogodišnja udovica Andrije Arimonda, bivšeg provizora u Ulcinju, sa već troje djece, dakle, udata sa 15 godina, ali se u vezi sa njom ističe da je valde uivenus (veoma mlada). Naravno, moguće je da je mlada žena rodila blizance. Iz tih i sličnih pomena zaključujemo da starosna granica za punoljetstvo i za stasanje za brak nije bila podjednaka i da su se djevojke udavale i nešto kasnije, dakle, kao u drugim zemljama, između 14 i 16 godina. Nije nam poznato da bi kotorska legislativa određivala vrijeme stupanja u brak kao u Dubrovniku, gdje su vlasti 1458. godine odredile kao granicu 20 godina kod muškaraca, a 14 kod žena. U vezi sa sticanjem prava na udaju treba spomenuti i odredbu Statuta koja je nalagala redosljed udavanja ili ženjenja djece. Statut je ocu nalagao obavezu da najprije uda kćerke prve žene, dakle, postojalo je pravilo preče udaje starijih kćeri. Ženska djeca su imala pravo da sklope brak prva. Budvanski Statut propisuje da otac koji ima kćerke za udaju dužan je prvo udati njih, a tek poslije da oženi sinove, dakle, rukovodi se načelom prednosti ženske djece, a pristup starosti ne spominje, premda je vrlo moguće da se podrazumijevao automatski. To je, naime, princip koji važi u našim kulturama još od biblijskih doba (Lea - Rachel), a traje sve do danas, na primjer u Grčkoj. Uloga roditelja: Kao što smo naveli u pasusima o vjeridbi, umiješanost roditelja u sklapanje braka bila je maksimalna. Roditelji ili posrednici su vodili pregovore o braku, određivali miraz i rok vjenčanja. Brakovi su, isto kao vje-ridbe, u ubjedljivoj većini slučajeva sklapani uz posredovanje, a kod još neudavanih i plemićkih kćerki drugi način apsolutno ne dolazi u obzir. Samo kod nižih društvenih slojeva se ponekad navodi ime nevjeste kao subjekta bračnog ugovora, kako ćemo vidjeti dalje. Mlada ne mora ni da bude prisutna na pregovorima; zapravo, pitanje je da li je uopšte vladao takav običaj. U italijanskoj i uopšte evropskoj sredini pregovore o udaji su takođe vodili očevi ili druga ovlašćena lica. Kćerku iz dobre kuće uvijek udaje druga, ovlašćena osoba. U procesu Jakše Nikolinog protiv njegove pastorkinje, jedan od najtežih prigovora na račun djevojke bio je taj da je “sama sebi našla muža”. Očigledno je da je samostalno nastupanje žena u tom pogledu izazivalo sumnje na nedolično ponašanje i hranilo bespotrebna nagađanja. Mladu stoga najčešće udaju roditelji, odnosno otac, koji udaju kćerke smatra ne samo obavezom nego i milom dužnošću. Na jednom mjestu otac kaže za svoju kćerku: “Niko ne može da voli moju kćer više od mene; namjeravam da je udam prema mogućnostima i kako joj dolikuje”. Istakli smo da je kćerku udavao obično otac, a majčina uloga u sklapanju notarskog akta bila je pasivna. Izuzetak koji potvrđuje pravilo je bračni ug-ovor između Stanja iz Bara i Katarine Zangove, u kojem su na više mjesta imenovana oba roditelja. Ponekad su mladi, znajući da društvo ne podržava brak iz ljubavi, posezali za kamufliranom otmicom ''' U slučaju smrti oca obaveza prelazi na majku, onda na braću, eventualno na sestre, onda na rođake. Bračnih ugovora u kojima djevojku udaju braća ili braća zajedno sa majkom je mnogo, a oni u kojima istu ulogu preuzima sestra vrlo su rijetki. Ako je djevojka ostala bez rodbine, taj zadatak na sebe preuzimaju izvršioci očevog ili majčinog testamenta. Braća (rođaci, epitropi, ili tutori) su bila dužna udati sestre iuxta possibilitatem i honorifice od očevih dobara. Bili su dužni da joj pronađu bračnog druga na odgovarajućem društvenom nivou i da je opskrbe predviđenim mirazom. A ako je u očevini nedostajalo sredstava, dužni su bili da dopune miraz sestara od svoje dobiti. U slučaju da to nijesu htjeli, mogli su, ali nijesu morali, priskočiti rođaci. Statut izričito kaže da fratres teneantus, ali consanguinei possint. Obaveza braće ponekad biva naglašena u testamentima, na primjer u testamentu Milošića Turnićevog u kojem pokojnik ostavlja sav imetak sinovima pod uslovom da ovi udaju svoje sestre. Grube Obratov iz Sv. Petra udao je svoju sestru Maru (Mare), dajući joj polovinu svoje kuće, polovinu od dva vinograda et generalitet mediatem totius facti mei. Bratica, kćerka pok. plemića Tripka Paskvalića je, uz prispjeće i saglasnost svoje majke Anuše (sub guzbernatione matris) ovlastila svog brata Ivana, da u njeno ime sklopi brak u Dubrovniku sa nekim koga bude smatrao podobnim za njenoga supruga. Brat ima pravo da uruči vjerenički prsten, ugovori uslove i sklopi brak per verba de presenti. Bratica je već bila punoljetna, inače ne bi mogla potpisati opunomoćenje. Treba reći da je ovaj dokumenat jedini na koji smo naišli, gdje se spominje mogućnost da udavača ovlasti brata da joj izabere partnera u drugom gradu, bez njenog učešća. A znamo da je to u srednjem vijeku bilo sasvim uobičajeno. Razlog da se ta praksa ne ogleda u dokumentima je bio taj, što ocu nije trebalo nikakvo pismeno ovlašćenje, uglavnom nepunoljetne kćerke, kojim bi ova dala saglasnost da joj traži bračnog druga. Očevi su tražili i ugovarali brak što je prije moguće, upravo da bi kćerku osigurali prije no što umru i da bi, kao što smo već istakli, izbjegli Qual der Wahl mladih žena nakon što postanu punoljetne. Nešto određeniji je zapis o pripremama braka plemićke kćerke Petronele. Otac Petronelin, Ivan Vasilijev (Basilii) je odredio zastupnika koji ima da ugovori brak sa Nifikom, sinom Nikole Gundulića iz Dubrovnika. Otac je izričito ovlastio svog povjerenika da u ime miraza Petronele obeća 1500 perpera u novcu i stvarima, te predaju kćerke u Dubrovnik u roku do 20 mjeseci. Dakle, u ovom dokumentu se navodi ime mladoženje. Miraz je raskošan, s obzirom na to da je isprava datirana 1334. godine: dolikuje porodici koja je važila za cvijet kotorske vlastele. Tajni brak: Bez obzira na snažan pritisak javnog mnenja, događalo se da su se mladi vjenčali u skladu sa vlastitim izborom. Ne mali broj tih brakova je vjerovatno bio zataškan, a u ostalim slučajevima su mladi koji su sklopili brak bez znanja roditelja snosili društvene i materijalne posljedice. Već godine 1215. zabranio je Lateranski sabor tajne brakove. Dubrovačka Liber viridis još 1429. zabranjuje i strogo kažnjava tajne brakove, koji su prkosili “Bogu i dobrim običajima, i predstavljali opasnost po grad”. Prekršioce naziva scelerati homeni, zlikovci. I kotorski spisi Biskupskog arhiva spominju odredbu koja se odnosi na one koji su sklopili tajni brak: takav brak je nedopustiv. Kažnjavanje neposlušne djece nije se odnosilo samo na kćerke, nego i na sinove. U Budvi, sina koji se oženio protiv volje roditelja imao je otac pravo kažnjavati istjerivanjem iz kuće, u Splitu je porodica sa krivcem prekidala kontakt i lišavala ga nasljedstva. Slično važi i za italijansku sredinu, gdje je, ipak, do nepoželjnih brakova dolazilo češće nego u našoj sredini. Tamo je sklapanje tajnog braka moglo ugroziti život mladog para, jer bi rodbina ponekad uzela pravo u svoje ruke. I u Njemačkoj, konkretno u Libeku, gubila je žena koja se vjerila bez znanja rodbine i prijatelja sve što je imala, čak i odjeću koju je sama napravila. Pri tome se pod voljom roditelja podrazumijeva volja oca. Majčina saglasnost ili nesaglasnost nije bila bitna, za razliku od Vizantije, gdje je bila potrebna. U Splitu, roditelji su takođe imali pravo kažnjavati kćerku koja bi imala polni odnos sa muškarcem prije vjenčanja i navršene dvadeset pete godine, lišavanjem nasljedstva. Prema tome sudeći, nakon dvadeset pet je stega popuštala, ujedno sa smanjenjem šansi na udaju. Ponekad su mladi u želji da se vjenčaju i da stave svoje porodice pred svršen čin posezali za kamufliranom otmicom, jer su dobro znali da društvena klima ne prija brakovima iz ljubavi. Ljubav nije igrala nikakvu bitnu ulogu u sklapanju braka, naročito u bogatim slojevima. '''Vjekuša Paskvali, plemkinja, udala se za svog otmičara - Dačicu iz Veljih Zalaza kod Njeguša Iz interesa su, prema tome, sklapani manje - više svi brakovi u imućnom sloju stanovništva. U izboru nevjeste nije igrala bitnu ulogu niti njena ljepota, niti zaljubljenost. Mladima to nije bilo po volji, ali su se pokoravali običajima. Ipak znamo za jedan izuzetak: Vjekuša, plemićka kćerka iz porodice Paskvali je prenebregla ustaljene običaje i udala se za svog otmičara, Crnogorca Dačicu Dobrekovog iz Veljih Zalaza, zaseoka kod Njeguša. O detaljima otmice i šta je prethodilo ne znamo ništa, ali iz proglasa Vjekušinog oca Luke Jakova Paskvali, kojim daje do znanja da prašta kćerki, proizlazi da je Vjekuša u otmici saučestvovala, tj. da se udala sponte. Navodi se da se Vjekuša, ne pitajući oca, udala za Dačicu i kako se prestup više ne može ispraviti, otac, veoma uvrijeđen (offensus valde), ali “ne želeći da unesreći kćerku (nolle-ns filiam suam in desperationem deducere)”, daje kćerki blagoslov. Ističe se da otac, ganut očinskim osjećanjima, ne može da istrajava u ogorčenju prema djetetu (motus pietate et amore paterno, ... non potest contra filios indignationem tenere). U prv-om dijelu otac dakle ipak blagosilja kćerkin brak i prašta njoj i zetu; ali u drugom dijelu teksta koji ima suštinsko značenje, Vjekuša se odriče svih dobara po djedu i babi po majci, Tripka Buće i Jeluše rođene Bolica, i to u korist oca i njegovih nasljednika. Očigledno je da se radilo o Vjekušinom mirazu na koji je svojim činom izgubila pravo. O tome da se nije odrekla neke beznačajne svote svjedoči zapis o udaji njene sestre Jele, koja je prilikom vjenčanja sa Nikolom Bizanti dobila u miraz 836 perpera u tkaninama i srebru i dvije kuće u Grblju. A znamo da su sestre u Kotoru dobijale podjednak miraz. Tako se Vjekuša simbolično (klečanjem) i suštinski (refutacijom) pokorila ocu iz razloga očajanja proizvedenog društvenom izolacijom. Ali baba, Jeluša, izgleda nije se toliko ljutila na unuku i gajila je nadu da će se naći drugo rješenje. Na samrti, godinu dana kasnije, zavještala je grešnoj unuci izdržavanje od prihoda iz vinograda i posjeda u Dumidrani, a ako bi Vjekuša došla u Kotor da živi i da se uda za drugog muža, sa kojim bi imala nasljednike, pomenute nekretnine da budu njeno vlasništvo. Na osnovu babinog stava bi se moglo zaključiti da Vjekuša i Dačica nijesu bili vjenčani u skladu sa crkvenim propisima. Ne izgleda vjerovatno da Vjekuša u otmici nije sarađivala pa se naknadno zaljubila u otmičara. Pretpostavljamo da je moglo biti glumljenih otmica i među plemstvom koje su se zataškale, ali u ovom slučaju prikrivanje otmice nije dolazilo u obzir, jer se radilo o seljaku i plemkinji, nečuvenoj mezalijansi. Dužnost otmičara da uzme otetu djevojku bez miraza koristile su, uzgred, i siromašne djevojke koje su se na taj način ponekad udavale, možda i uz prećutnu saglasnost roditelja. Sama činjenica da je, premda u izolovanom slučaju, plemkinja mogla biti silovana ili se udati za čovjeka niskog porijekla, vrlo je neobična. U Dubrovniku, na primjer, to je u ovo doba bilo nezamislivo. Ako je i (vrlo rijetko) dolazilo do sklapanja ovakvih brakova, to se odnosi na XIII vijek. U XIV vijeku je došlo do zatvaranja dubrovačkih vlasteoskih rodova u sebe, a do spajanja sa pučanima je dolazilo isključivo u slučaju siromašne vlastele. Stoga je i Filp De Diversis hvalio Dubrovčane da se ne žene pučankama i čuvaju svoje tradicije. Ako bi do toga ipak došlo, djeca iz takvih brakova su gubila plemićke privilegije, a od 1462. dubrovački vlastelin koji se oženio pučankom gubio je i sam privilegije. Slična odredba je važila i u Veneciji. Tako je plemstvo očuvalo svoju stalešku kompaktnost. Ni u drugim primorskim gradovima nam nije poznat sličan slučaj sklapanja braka između plemkinje i seljaka, tako nečuvene mezalijanse. Još zanimljivije je da taj skandal nije imao nikakvog uticaja na očev ugled, jer Luku Paskvali srijećemo još 1445. godine kao zakletog sudiju opštine, a sina je oženio bogatom Barankom Marušom, kćerkom Bacana (vidi poglavlje o vezama između Bara i Kotora). Način sklapanja braka - svadbeni običaji: Nakon obavljenih vjeridbi i nakon isteka roka koji je dijelio mladu od ugovorenog termina svadbe dolazio je dan sklapanja braka. U Kotoru, u bračnim ugovorima se podvlači da su sklopljeni prema crkvenim propisima, dakle, secundum usum eccelesiae, canonice, secundum canones sacrosanctae matris eccelesiae. Prema odredbi Tridentskog sabora (24. septembra 1563) brak se sklapao u prisustvu sveštenika i dva ili tri svjedoka. Time je kanonizovan raniji običaj koji je važio u ranijem srednjem vijeku. Pretpostavke za brak su se stvarale punoljetstvom mladenaca i odsustvom bračnih prepreka. Plemić Marin Buća ženi se svojom služavkom Marušom i pred gostima naglašava da to čini iz zahvalnosti ' Evo kako jedan od likova kotorskih dokumenata, doduše obrazovan pripadnik vlastele i prema načinu izražavanja načitan čovjek i poznavalac Svetog pisma, Ivan Palmica, formuliše razliku između legalnog i nelegalnog braka: “Brak čini legitimnim prisustvo roditelja, vjeridbe, sklapanja braka u crkvi, svečanost. Drugačije sklopljen brak zove se razvrat”. U ovom razdoblju, crkva je već skoro dobila bitku za crkveni brak, bar u gradskoj sredini, ali još uvijek je dolazilo do ekscesa. U suzbijanju neželjenih brakova je zaostajala za pravoslavnom crkvom u Srbiji koja je uspjela da inkorporira zabranu tih brakova u legislativu, prvo u Žičkim poveljama koje su sprečavale brakove između rođaka i po tazbinskoj liniji (sa svastikom), pa u Dušanovom zakoniku. Ti napori imaju uporište u vizantijskom zakonodavstvu. U katoličkoj crkvi je obaveza crkveno sklopljenog braka definitivno legalizovana tek propisom Tridentskog koncila (1545-1563) donijetog posljednje godine njegovog trajanja. Do tada, ne samo na ovim prostorima, nego čak i u Italiji, dolazilo je ponekad do sklapanja brakova bez crkvenog blagoslova. Ulogu je igrala i prisutnost bogumila. Bogumili su uticali na drugačije mišljenje o braku u Bosni, gdje je vladalo shvatanje braka kao raskidive institucije. Tako se kralj Ostoja razveo od svoje žene Kujave i oženio se (1416) udovicom hercega Hrvoja Vukčića Jelenom. Ali u katoličkoj sredini se brak nije mogao raskinuti, već samo prestati smrću jednog od supružnika ili poništiti kao nevažeći. Katolička crkva brakove sklopljene na način uobičajen u Bosni nije uopšte smatrala bračnom vezom, nego ih je tretirala kao matrimonia invalida, matrimonia nulla. O svadbenim običajima u Kotoru u srednjem vijeku nemamo mnogo pomena, osim onog kod Timoteja Cizile, koji zapravo samo naglašava banalnu činjenicu da su se nevjeste uljepšavale i kitile, ali ne ulazi u pojedinosti. Spominje se vijenac od cvijeća i srebrna krunica, te haljine i nakit. Barokni pisac Franjo Morandi (1748 - 1826) je mnogo kasnije tvrdio da se kotorski plemići vjenčavaju noću da bi se izbjegla gužva naroda. Rođak prati nevjestu u kuću mladoženje; svadba se obavlja tiho i u nevjestinoj kući. O tome da vijest može biti tačna svjedoči analogna pojava u Dubrovniku, gdje se svadba obavljala u sumrak, doduše, samo ako je udovac dobio udovicu. Tako bar izvještava Filip de Diversis. O svadbenim običajima u Kotoru XIV i XV vijeka nemamo pomena uopšte. Pretpostavljamo da se nijesu mnogo razlikovali od onih u Dubrovniku opisanih od strane Filipa de Diversis, i Veneciji. I sklapanje brakova u redovima puka teklo je u skladu sa običajima. Rečeno je da se crkva borila za crkveni brak. Sačuvan je dokumenat koji ilustruje te napore u samom Kotoru. To je Pontifikal kotorske biskupije iz preloma XI i XII vijeka (1090 - 1123) koji se nalazi u Petrogradu i na koji je naučnoj javnosti skrenuo pažnju Dušan Sindik. U tom dokumentu, čiji je autor vjerovatno biskup Grimoaldus, spominje se “rđav običaj” koji je vladao, to jest sklapanje brak-ova između rođaka četvrtog stepena i odsustvo crkve na vjenčanju. Vjenčanje se prema Grimoaldovom iskazu obavljalo na taj način što su mladenci u prisustvu roditelja razmijenili prstenje. Biskup je u propovijedi u crkvi okupljenom narodu zaprijetio ekskomunikacijom onih koji će ubuduće tako postupiti. U tu se sliku uklapa jedan dokumenat iz 1451. koji se odnosi na slučaj kada se gazda oženio svojom služavkom, ne u crkvi, nego u kući. Prema izjavama svjedoka, plemić Marin Buća je priredio gozbu za prijatelje na kojoj je proglasio svoju služavku Marušu svojom suprugom. To pitanje se otvorilo tek nakon njegove smrti, kada je krenula bitka za nasljedstvo. Maruša, koja je gazdi izrodila nekoliko djece, preko svjedoka dokazivala je da je stvarno bila zakonita žena, a njena djeca zakoniti potomci. Ovaj slučaj je apsolutno jedinstven, naročito s obzirom na status nevjeste i na plemićko porijeklo muža, ali takođe sa gledišta načina sklapanja braka - u kući, a ne u crkvi, iako je u proglasu mladenaca navedeno da je brak sklopljen secundum ordines sancte matris ecclesie. Razlog tome što su crkvene vlasti taj brak nakon 26 godina odobrile bio je postojanje javne izjave. Ukoliko nije bilo prepreka, crkva je takav brak smatrala grešnim, ali važećim. Karakterističan za ovaj slučaj je razlog vjenčanja bivše služavke koji Marin Buća u svom govoru gostima naglašava: zahvalnost. Ističe da ga je Maruša čuvala i njegovala, da sa njom ima više djece i da je požrtvovana. '''Dubrovački dokumenti svjedoče da se zabrana sklapanja braka osim krvnog odnosila i na tazbinsko srodstvo ' Marin je svakako postupio revolucionarno, i njegov je postupak veoma plemenit, ali u Kotoru jedinstven. Ni u istorijatu drugih jadranskih primorskih gradova nije nam poznat sličan brak, radi se o presedanu koji čitamo sa nevjericom. Ali čak ni ovaj čovjek, koji je kao niko postupio u skladu sa imperativima savjesti, nije sklopio brak javno, nego u zapećku svoje kuće. Sljedstveno tome je postupio plemenito prema ženi, ali neminovno je oštetio potomke koji su izašli iz tog braka. Mala je vjerovatnoća da su bili smatrani za legitimne nasljednike. Smetnje za sklapanje braka - impedimenta matrimonii; brakovi između rođaka: Spomenuli smo da je odsustvo bračnih smetnji stvaralo preduslove za brak. Katolička doktrina priznaje više vrsta smetnji, impedimentorum. U Kotoru, najznačajnija i najčešća prepreka bile su rodbinske veze mladenaca do četvrtog stepena srodstva. Kotorska legislativa pruža samo indirektan dokaz toga koji stepen srodstva se ranije prema običajima smatrao bračnom smetnjom: naime, brak su mogli sklopiti mladenci od stepena srodstva do kojeg je mogao suditi sudija, i to je bio treći stepen. U Srbiji, brak se mogao sklopiti tek od osmog stepena srodstva. Katolička crkva je dozvoljavala brakove od petog stepena, a ispod ove granice bila je potrebna dozvola pape. U dokumentaciji Biskupske kurije nalazimo nekoliko zahtjeva pojedinaca za dozvolu (dispensatio) da se sklopi brak između rođaka trećeg ili četvrtog stepena. Neki se odnose i na plemstvo. Zahtjev se upućivao Svetoj stolici u Rim. Nije nam poznato da se u to uplitala Opština, kao što je bio slučaj u Dubrovniku, gdje je Malo vijeće godine 1363. pretresalo pitanje razgovora sa arhiepiskopom u pogledu slanja pisma papi, kojim bi se tražilo odobrenje za sklapanje braka između rođaka četvrtog stepena. U Dubrovniku je takvih spojeva vjerovatno bilo više, jer najveći broj brakova bio je sklapan među samim Dubrovčanima. Dispensaciju za brak sa rođakom trećeg, odnosno četvrtog stepan (ona trećeg, on četvrtog) tražio je na primjer vlastelin Nikola Mekša. Neki su tražili dozvolu tek naknadno i pravdali se da nijesu znali da je srodstvo sa nevjestom prepreka, ili, čak, da nijesu znali da su sa nevjestom u srodstvu, što je, naravno, bio puki izgovor koji je imao koristiti da se nadležni organi odobrovolje za davanje dispensacije što prije. Nemoguće je da porodica nije znala za srodstvo mladenaca, u vremenima čvrstih porodičnih veza, a naročito u vlastelinskom sloju. O tome svjedoče brojni dokumenti koji kao jednim od dokaznih sredstava barataju stipitima, porodičnim stablima. U svakom slučaju, činjenica da se traži u XV vijeku dispensacija barometar je napretka društvene svijesti u pogledu braka između rođaka. Od njega se odstupa ako je moguće. Čak i konzervativne porodice koje smatraju da je takav brak neophodan za njihovu blagodet i zatvaraju oči pred mogućim posljedicama, jer se odvajkada orođuju na ovakav način, svjesne su unaprijed svih predstojećih otezanja. Dok u XIV vijeku se, izgleda, problemu nije pridavao značaj. Zlatar Boganec, na primjer, oženio se sestrom svog rođaka, nije poznato do koje mjere bliskog ili dalekog (cognati), a takvih slučajeva je sasvim sigurno bilo više. Kod srodstva ne mora da se radi samo o krvnom srodstvu, nego i stečenom, tjelesnom i duhovnom. Radi se o brakovima po tazbinskoj liniji, poput muškarca koji je tražio dispensaciju da se oženi majkom zaručene, i nakon zaruka umrle djevojčice (stare 8 godina). Dotični je morao preko svjedoka dokazati da nije došlo do polnog odnosa sa vjerenicom (matrimonium non consummatum), inače se vjerovatno ne bi smio oženiti njenom majkom kao taštom, jer bi se radilo o incestu. Svjedoci, gosti na zarukama, jedan od njih sveštenik, svjedočili su u njegovu korist. Sličan slučaj je bio i kada se mladoženja htio oženiti sestrom umrle vjerenice. Zabrana sklapanja braka se odnosila i na tazbinsko srodstvo, kako svjedoče dubrovački dokumenti. U Dubrovniku se dešavalo da su brak sklopili rođaci čak u drugom stepenu srodstva, ali u tom slučaju je brak naknadno raskidan od strane vlasti. Na slučaj leviratskog braka nijesmo naišli, ali dešavalo se da su se dva rođaka ženila istom ženom. Po našem mišljenju, to je slučaj Kataline Grubacijeve (Grubačević) iz Paštrovića (vjerovatno iz porodice Radića, paštrovskog vojvode), o kojoj ima govora i dalje. Katalinu su udali za Nikolu pokojnog Petra Palme, sa mirazom od 1000 perpera, od kojih je bilo 300 perpera legata njenog prvog muža Mihene Palme, 500 miraza od braće, a 200 perpera vlastitog novca. 'Stana se žali crkvi da je Marko neće iako joj je obećao brak, a crkva mu naređuje da oženi tužilju ' Smatramo da je drugi suprug bio u srodstvu sa prvim. Za siromašne paštrovske prilike je Katalina imala ogroman miraz, jer je pripadala istaknutoj kući koja je održavala vazalske veze sa Mlecima. Postojala je sigurno težnja da porodica bivšeg muža zadrži taj miraz. Taj miraz su svakako svi smatrali za bogatstvo, s obzirom na činjenicu da je vojvoda Grubačević 1430. godine tražio od Mletaka finansijsku pomoć, jer su on i njegovo bratstvo veoma osiromašili. Najveći postotak brakova između rođaka bilježimo u plemićkom sloju koji je najviše težio, ponekad grčevito, da održi svoju stalešku čvrstoću i zadrži imovinu u porodici. Ovi napori, umjesto da ojačaju plemstvo, slabili su ga, jer su prouzrokovali rađanje nesposobnih, nezdravih i za privrednu konkurenciju nesposobnih generacija koje su preticali prodorni i vrijedni trgovci i uspješne zanatlije. Međutim, tada se za pogubnost ovih brakova nije znalo. Smatralo se, kako kaže narodna izreka, da je bolest sudbina siromašnih, a kazna bogatih. U javnom životu plemstvo je i dalje zadržavalo privilegije i stvarao se privid da je ono i dalje motor razvoja. Naravno da je bilo i sposobnih plemića, ali kao cjelina kotorsko plemstvo nije bio dinamičan društveni elemenat. Zakržljavalo je i izjalovljavalo se kako je napredovao novi društveni poredak u kojem se teško snalazilo jer nije htjelo da odustane od ustaljenih šema mišljenja. Dakle, brakovi između rođaka bili su pogubni naročito za plemstvo. Ali to ne znači da brakova između rođaka nije bilo i među pukom. U tim vremenima, kada su se negativne genetske posljedice takvih spojeva samo naslućivale, teško je bilo prokrčiti put da neuki narod shvati nepoželjnost rođačkih brakova, naročito kada je vlastela svojim ponašanjem, davala ton. Tako su vjerenici, Nikola, sin Metika zlatara, i Katarina, kćerka Luke Marinovog, ponizno (humiliter) molili crkvene vlasti za dozvolu da sklope brak, jer je to njihova žarka želja (desiderium). Dispensaciju su dobili nakon dostave izjava svjedoka koji su dokazali da stepen njihovog srodstva jeste onakav kakav su iznijeli (on treći, ona četvrti). Knjige biskupskog arhiva bilježe postojanje odredbe o zabrani braka sa vanbračnom kćerkom, sestrom ili rođakom do petog stepena srodstva. Sam taj pomen dokazuje da se to moglo dogoditi. Ako govorimo o zaprekama braka, impedimenta matrimonii, treba da spomenemo i značajnu zapreku koja je važila u srpskoj sredini: razliku u vjeroispovijesti bračnih drugova (u katoličkoj doktrini zvanu impedimentum disparitatis cultus). Prema Dušanovom zakoniku, ako su se vjenčali i hrišćanka i poluvjerac (dakle, muškarac katoličke vjeroispovijesti), morao je muž konvertirati u pravoslavlje. Ako nije bio voljan, iz bilo kojih razloga, da to učini, brak se rastavljao, a ženi bi pripao dio kuće. U Kotoru je uticaj katoličanstva bio dominantan i bilo muškarac, bilo žena, pravoslavne vjere su prilikom stupanja u brak sa kotorskim stanovnikom najčešće primali katoličanstvo. Tako zaključujemo na osnovu nepostojanja pravoslavnih crkava u gradu u to vrijeme. U okolini grada, na selu, bila je drugačija situacija; tamo je pravoslavna crkva imala svoje mjesto, doduše, često ugrožavano, ali ipak trajno. Razlika između katoličke i pravoslavne sredine je počivala takođe na tome što je pravoslavna crkva preprekom smatrala i tutorstvo (impedimentum tutelae). Moglo se desiti da se jedan od mladenaca odupirao sklapanju braka ili odugovlačio sa dovođenjem mlade u kuću. Na primjer, Stana, kćerka Pribelje, se kod crkvenih vlasti žalila da njen zakoniti muž Marko neće da je povede u svoju kuću i da živi sa njom kao muž sa ženom. Marko je tvrdio da brak nije niti obećao, niti sklopio. Crkveni sud je naredio da Marko ima da se oženi i dovede tužilju u svoju kuću. Djevojka je, naime, smatrala brakom obećanje braka u prisustvu svjedoka koji su njen iskaz potvrdili, i mislila je da je to dovoljno. Kotorski izvori ništa ne govore o mehanizmima prinude u slučaju da je muškarac i dalje odbijao da izvrši svoje obaveze. U Dubrovniku je za one koji su primili miraz a oklijevali sa dovođenjem nevjeste u kuću, bila predviđena kazna od 500 perpera i šest mjeseci zatvora, te vraćanje miraza u roku od 8 dana. Ako su i dalje oklijevali, kazna se udvostručavala. U nekim slučajevima je prijetila čak konfiskacija imetka, jer je primanje miraza striktno tražilo izvršenje obaveze prema mladoj. Vlasti su bile spremne da potpomognu traženje krivca. Na potvrdu o postojanju prepreke sklapanja braka zbog kumstva u kotorskim dokumentima nijesmo naišli. '''Katarina Pelegrina za Tripka Drago, a Nikoleta Drago za Luku Pelegrina - istog dana sa jednakim mirazima Staleški brakovi: Idealnim brakom se smatrao brak koji je sklopilo dvoje mladih istog društvenog i po mogućnosti istog imovinskog ranga. “Specijalitet” plemićkog društvenog staleža bilo je uzajamno povezivanje istaknutih kuća. To je praksa omiljena kako u ravni kraljevskih loza tokom čitavog srednjeg vijeka tako u ravni plemićkih i građanskih istaknutih kuća, kao i opšti društveni trend unutar istog sloja. U italijanskoj gradskoj sredini žene su bile žrtve staleške politike, što naročito važi za mletačke prilike. Kako je to izgledalo u Kotoru, vidimo iz isprave od 20. aprila 1437. godine. Tog dana sklopljena su dva bračna ugovora između porodica Pelegrina i Drago. Pelegrini su udavali kćerku Katarinu za Tripka Drago, a Drago su slavili vjenčanje svoje kćerke Nikolete sa Lukom Pelegrina. Mirazi su bili približno isti: 300 perpera u novcu i stvarima i nekretnine. Razlog takvih brakova je ležao u težnji ka stvaranju porodičnih klanova i učvršćivanju staleške, društvene i ekonomske prožetosti. Primjeri povezivanja plemićkih kuća su brojni, jer je većina brakova bila osmišljena sa ciljem jačanja tih veza. Na primjer, povezane su bile kuće Buća i Zaguri. Neravnopravni brakovi: Ponekad, ali ne često, dolazilo je do sklapanja braka između vlasteoskog i pučanskog sloja. Ilija Sindik navodi da su brakovi pučanki i plemića bili doduše nepoželjna, ali neizbježna praksa kojom je vlastela pokušavala usporiti svoj ekonomski pad. Plemići koji su se ženili cupiditate magnae dotis su, ipak, plaćali cijenu za blagostanje: njihova djeca nijesu više tretirana kao plemići, u skladu sa odredbom Statuta iz godine 1412. To je primjer Nikole Mihailovog Vrakjena, koji nije smio biti primljen za člana Velikog vijeća. Protiv njegovog imenovanja su se pobunili kotorski plemići, te su mletačke vlasti dukalom od 27. VI 1447. potvrdile njihovo pravo da u skladu sa Statutom Nikoli odbiju kandidaturu. Takođe Luka Jakoba de Bene bio je oženjen pučankom, Sejom Gosti, očigledno zbog visokog miraza koji je iznosio 1800 perpera, 100 aksađi zlata, služavke i odjeće. Bilo je i pripadnica siromašnije vlastele koje su se udavale za imućne građane, poput Rade Vrakjen, udate za Junija Smalocte. Na taj način su one sticale blagostanje, a njihovi muževi prestiž. Ali takvih brakova je malo, a u XV vijeku ih gotovo nema, što odgovara trendu zatvaranje vlasteoskog sloja. Izuzetak je Slavuša Palmica koja se pod mutnim okolnostima udala za pučanina, apotekara Antonija Bello iz Narda u Apuliji, i Rade Drago koja je najvjerovatnije zbog pučkog porijekla njenog izabranika došla u sukob sa braćom. O objema će biti još govora. Bigamija: Istakli smo da je asistencija crkve bila uslov sklapanja legalnog braka. Ipak, na osnovu raspoložive građe stičemo utisak da stanovništvo čak ni u XV vijeku nije uvijek imalo sasvim jasnu predstavu o tome šta podrazumijeva institucija braka. Potvrda toga su neki zahtjevi, upućeni crkvenim vlastima, kojima nezadovoljni supružnici traže poništenje braka. Neki, konačno, nijesu bili načisto ni sa tim koji koraci obavezuju na brak. Očigledno, postojao je uticaj ranijih paganskih predstava o braku i uticaju tradicije koja, kako smo vidjeli gore, nije smatrala nužnim prisustvom predstavnika crkve na vjenčanju. Jedna od propratnih pojava tih drevnih shvatanja bila je i bigamija. Ali treba istaći da to nije morao biti jedini uzrok, nego da su mogli biti i drugi uzroci vrlo važne prirode, na primjer, bolest žene. Naravno da je iza bigamije mogla biti i sama poročnost. Na pojavu bigamije smo u kotorskim notarskim spisima naišli samo rijetko. Radič Karasić (Charasich, Karadžić?) je 27. XI 1444. na sudu priznao da se pri svojoj živoj ženi oženio Gojslavom, kćerkom Radonje Skrijedanovća iz Dračevice, i bio je osuđen da vrati Gojslavi njen miraz, 60 perpera. Zapis o njihovoj svadbi je datiran 31. VIII 1437. To znači da je prevara izašla na vidjelo tek nakon sedam godina. Ne navodi se ko i kako je odao Radiča, ali se svakako radilo o teškom prekršaju. U češkoj i njemačkoj sredini, na primjer, za bigamiju je predviđeno odsijecanje glave. U mediteranskoj sredini na bigamiju se nije gledalo tako strogo. U Splitu je kazna za bigamiju spadala u nadležnost kneza ili podeste. U Kotoru je izgleda u sličnim slučajevima odlučivao kako civilni tako i crkveni sud. Prema crkvenim propisima, krivac je morao da se bez pogovora vrati prvoj ženi, a ostale da otjera. Crkvenom sudu se obratila Stanislava, žena Miloslava iz Dračevice. Ona je od crkvenih vlasti tražila da narede mužu, koji je nju po bosanskom ili patarenskom običaju otjerao i uzeo drugu ženu, da se vrati njoj, prvoj ženi. Bilo je i takvih koji su poput Ivana iz Bazela na raznim mjestima u isto vrijeme imali i po tri žene ''' Miloslav je poricao da je ženu prognao iz kuće, naprotiv, tvrdio je da je žena sama otišla. Biskup mu je naredio da je smjesta vrati. Izgleda da je više vjerovano tužilji nego mužu. Sama činjenica da se u oba slučaja spominje Dračevica dokazuje da je tamošnje stanovništvo bilo pod uticajem bliže Bosne, odnosno labavog bosanskog shvatanja braka. Jasno je da je crkva na takve pojave gledala vrlo strogo, što je išlo u prilog tužilji koja sama nije bila bez krivice za krizu braka. Taj problem je, međutim, manje - više postojao na svim područjima južnoslovenskih zemalja. Bilo je i onih koji su se ženili čak sa tri žene istovremeno, a na raznim mjestima. Danas bismo ih nazvali bračnim prevarantima. U tadašnjoj Evropi se dešavalo da su se muškarci selili u druge gradove, rastavljali od žena i ponovo ženili, kako svjedoči na primjer statut grada Kelna iz 1437. godine. Za jednog takvog muškarca saznajemo iz kotorske crkvene evidencije: to je bio Ivan iz Bazela, poznat kao jedan od zlatara zaslužnih za izradu pale u Katedrali Svetog Tripuna. Protiv njega je na sudu podnio prijavu otac djevojke koju je optuženi zaručio. Ispostavilo se, međutim, da optuženi već ima jednu ženu u Mlecima. Kada je pokrenuta potraga za nestalim mladoženjom u Veneciji, oni koji su tragali za njim (rodbina mlade) saznali su od te druge žene da je i ona ostavljena sa djetetom, jer Ivan ima još jednu ženu u Bazelu. U međuvremenu, bio je dvije godine u zatvoru zbog krađe, što je i bio uzrok da se nije pojavljivao u Kotoru. Iz zatvora je pobjegao i nestao negdje “in Sclavonia”. Naziv Sclavonia se tada u Veneciji koristio i u smislu teritorija srpske države. Čovjek je, dakle, sakupljao supruge na svojoj putanji kroz Evropu, da bi se domogao miraza i išao dalje. Kao zlatar, stvarao je utisak čovjeka od povjerenja. Prevarena stranka je mogla samo tražiti proglašenje braka nevažećim od crkvenih vlasti, eventualno da se vrati miraz, jer Ivana nije bilo u gradu. To ga je spasilo od najstrožih kazni, jer se naročito strogo gledalo ne samo na bigamiju kao takvu; prevara sa mirazom je još povećavala težinu prestupa. Treba znati da su usljed takvih zbivanja bivali znatno smanjeni izgledi prevarenih žena na ravnopravan brak, jer je takav događaj značio društvenu blamažu. Crkva je, ako bi se prevara dokazala putem vjerodostojnih svjedoka, bez oklijevanja rastavljala takve brakove, ako su bili sklopljeni pod važećim kanonima. Ako je brak bio sklopljen samo proglasom, proglasila bi ga nevažećim, jer se nije moglo rastaviti nešto što i nije postojalo. Miraz (prćija): U bračnom ugovoru najznačajnija stavka bio je miraz. Miraz je bio ne samo preduslov braka, bez kojeg su šanse djevojke na udaju bile smanjene ili mogućnosti izbora ograničene, nego i ženina sigurnost u toku cijelog života i sigurnost njene djece kao nasljednika tog miraza. Miraz je za ženu u Kotoru bio uslov za život, prije svega bračni, a u slučaju da se više ne udaje i za opstanak. Žene nijesu, osim u rijetkim slučajevima, sticale sredstva za život svojim radom, kao muževi, rentijeri, trgovci, službenici, zanatlije, zemljoradnici itd. Značaj miraza je, dakle, veoma često istican. O njegovom izuzetnom značaju svjedoči i činjenica da se kaznenoj mjeri oduzimanja miraza u primorju pribjegavalo samo u slučajevima teških prekršaja žena, konkretno kod kažnjavanja dokazanih preljuba. Miraz je bio neotuđiv i neprikosnoven. Kada je pokrenuta sudska parnica između izvršitelja testamenta opata Abrama i rođaka Mata Abramova zbog prćije Matove žene, notar je obrazložio sudsku odluku riječima: Nam in omnem eventum perchivum debet esse salvum. Još naglašenije taj princip izražava Rada, udovica Sladana. Kada su je teretili zbog duga pokojnog muža, bila je zatečena, jer nije sačuvala ispravu o mirazu, i morala je dokazivati preko svjedoka da je imala miraz. Ali ipak, nastupala je veoma odlučno, tvrdeći che de quelo (di quel tempo) che fo Catharo, nixuna dona non persi la sua dota. Sličan princip je važio svuda na Zapadu, kako konstatuje jedna presuda Vijeća u Libeku: Brautschatz geht vor alle Schulden. Prvo miraz, pa dugovi. Princip nepovrjedivosti miraza, ovo staro Justinijanovo načelo, išao je dotle da se poštovao i u slučajevima kada je došlo do konfiskacije imovine izdajnika. I u tom slučaju bila je otvorena mogućnost da udovica izvuče miraz, iako naknadno. Pred tim principom se povlačila i crkva u slučaju da se ispostavilo da zavještajni dar onemogućava predaju miraza. '''Roditelji su, u brizi za kćer, često obećavali veći miraz nego što su trenutno bili u stanju da isplate Uslovi bračnih ugovora u pogledu miraza mogu biti i kuriozne prirode: tako su Radenu, kćerku pokojnog Nemila, udavala braća. Braća su Radeni dala u miraz drvenu kuću s tim što ako kuća (vjerovatno na samoj obali) potone, dužni su da naprave drugu. Bračni ugovor (pacta matrimonialia) se legalizovao kod notara. U kotorskim spisima su ugovori praćeni sa carta dotis, ispravom o mirazu. To da je isprava o mirazu bila od ogromne važnosti, uočljivo je takođe iz činjenice da se u slučaju njenog poništenja krivicom vis maior (konkretno požara) spravljala nova, ili: ako je, pak, nije ni bilo, naglašavali su muževi u testamentu da vraćaju miraz bez obzira na to što o njemu nema pismene potvrde. U ispravi su navedena imena mladenaca i osobe koja je davala miraz (persona dotans), datum i podroban opis miraza u idealnom stanju. Naime, roditelji su često, u želji da udaju kćerke što bolje, obećavali veći miraz nego što su trenutno bili u stanju da isplate. U drugom dijelu precizira se vrijeme i način predaje miraza. Nije slučajno što je Statut insistirao na carta dotis - oko miraza je, naime, često dolazilo do veoma neprijatnih nesporazuma. Kako je rekao jedan lik naših dokumenata: o mirazu mora da postoji isprava, a ne prazne riječi. Ono što nije bilo upisano u ispravu o mirazu žena nije mogla tražiti i dobiti natrag. Što podrobniji popis miraza bio je u interesu žene, i to su vrlo dobro shvatali plemići čijih kćerki je miraz po pravilu bio iscrpno opisan. Pravnici su, ne samo u Kotoru nego i širom Evrope, pravili razliku između ovog uknjiževnog dijela (aestimatum) i dijela neuknjiževnog, na primjer namještaja. U Dubrovniku je do donošenja Statuta važilo ranije običajno pravilo da se miraz daje bez zvaničnih isprava. Vjerovatno je tako ranije bilo i u Kotoru, ali u XIV i XV vijeku, žene, naročito one iz srednjeg i vlasteoskog sloja, već redovno dostavljaju sudu isprave o mirazu, ako bi došlo do nesporazuma. Ali i u vrijeme dolazilo je do predavanja miraza bez isprava i na riječ, pretežno u siromašnom sloju za koji je notarska isprava značila prevelik trošak, i čija je pravna svijest još bila nesavršena. Jedan od tih sporova spominje zapis o žalbi Tripka Naglavata da mu nije isplaćen obećani miraz njegove žene Stojne. Tripkov tast, koji je miraz obećao, u to vrijeme je već bio umro, i Tripko tuži taštu Stanku. Tvrdio je da mu je pokojni tast, Branko Marinović, obećao ukupno 40 perpera, a ostao dužan dvadeset. Tih dvadeset perpera sada traži od udovice. Tripko je na sud doveo svjedoke koji su potvrdili da mu je ta svota obećana. To su bili: Nikola Paserin, vrata (portolanus), Pribislav i Dabiživ Milošević. Jedan od svjedoka je bio očevidac scene kada je Tripko tražio novac u taštinoj kući, drugi je samo čuo da je Tripko trebalo da dobije novac. Udovica se branila, da ne može da uplati miraz, jer bi u te svrhe morala prodati kuću, i uporno je slala zeta kod njenih sinova. Nije poricala dug, ali nije imala novca i smatrala je da tu obavezu treba da preuzmu njeni sinovi kao nevjestina braća. Ishod parnice nije naveden, ali nema pomena o notarskoj ispravi kojom bi zet bolje potkrijepio svoje tvrdnje. Radilo se izgleda samo o usmenom obećanju, a dugove na osnovu usmene izjave neutemeljene na izjavama svjedoka sud nikada nije prihvatao kao validne dokaze. Treba znati da je takvim postupkom porodica izložila mladu ženu možda konfliktu sa mužem, a svakako neprijatnom osjećanju vlastite nesigurnosti, te da je došlo do pogoršanja odnosa unutar porodice i na kraju hranjenju glasina o nepouzdanosti porodice. Mora da se radilo o siromašnoj porodici, jer tražena svota nije bila velika. Uz to, tašta je bila u pravu, jer prema odredbi Statuta udovice nijesu smjele biti terećene zbog dugova sklopljenih na riječ. U Statutu je mirazu posvećeno dosta mjesta, naročito u poglavljima koja se bave nasljednim pravom. Posebno se naglašava (1316) da miraz ne smije biti prilikom udaje opterećen dugom, kao što je često bio slučaj, i da ne smije biti zalagan niti prodavan. Slično je bilo ne samo u čitavoj mediteranskoj oblasti, nego svuda na Zapadu, na primjer u njemačkim gradovima. Statutarni tekst konstatuje česte slučajeve da su žene nakon smrti muževa gubile miraz, jer je na njega stavljena hipoteka. Pri tome, hipoteka je mogla opteretiti ne samo sam miraz nego upravo imovinu kojom je muž prilikom preuzimanja miraz jemčio vlastitim imetkom u skladu sa formulacijom: :per se et suos heredes et successores et super se ipsum et omnia sua bona praesentia ef futura. U Budvi i Dubrovniku raspon očevih ovlašćenja bio je velik - takvih odredbi nema u Kotorskom statutu Ako se prije sastavljanja isprave o mirazu pojavio neko ko bi potraživao dug kojim je miraz opterećen, imao je preče pravo naplate. Nakon potpisivanja je za potražioce već bilo kasno. Slično i u Budvanskom statutu nalazimo odredbe da stvari, date u miraz, ne smiju da budu opterećene dugom ili čak budu tuđe. Rok za naplatu duga od miraza je bio mjesec dana, u slučaju boravka potražioca van zemlje 6 mjeseci, a u “zemlji carevoj” godinu dana. Očigledno je, međutim, da je često dolazilo do nemilih scena, jer je godine 1423. došlo do pooštrenja naredbe. Isto tako žena nije smjela jemčiti mirazom, ili ga zalagati, ako je zalog nadmašivao vrijednost od desetak perpera. Razlog odredbe je bila zloupotreba miraza od strane muževa. Miraz je, shodno notarskoj formuli “accepit in se...”, preuzimao mladoženja. Muž ili vjerenik je, naime, primao miraz još prije sklapanja braka i jemčio je za njega svojom imovinom. U slučaju da još nije bio svojepravan ili bio maloljetan, nije dobijao miraz u svoje ruke. Posrijedi je bio razlog da se mladoženja ni ženidbom, a ni punoljetstvom nije oslobađao očeve vlasti. Poslovna sposobnost, dakle, vrijeme, kada je mladi muškarac sticao pravo samostalnog vođenja poslova (dakle, postojao je homo sui juris) nije se podudarala sa punoljetstvom koje je u Dubrovniku za upravljanje imovinom počinjalo tek od 18. godine, a za samostalno vođenje poslova tek od 20. godine. I oženjeni sin je ostajao pod očevom vlašću od koje je i ekonomski zavisio. Oslobađanje de iugo paterno zavisilo je od volje oca. Otac, svekar, preuzimao je i miraz snahe. Na primjer, Miho, pokojnog Petra Buće udao je svoju kćerku Rozu sa mirazom od 1100 perpera, što je u to vrijeme (1336. godina) bila doista velika svota. Međutim, ugovor sadrži klauzulu da, ako kćerka ne bude zadovoljna u braku (brakom), novac se vraća. Ne znamo šta sve može da se krije iza formulacije "nezadovoljnost sa brakom". Tu se vjerovatno misli na vjeridbu. Ali očigledno je da je takva mogućnost postojala. A svakako se računalo, u ovim vremenima visoke smrtnosti mladog stanovništva (jer su stariji bili otporni na epidemije, dok su mlađi češće padali kao žrtve) i smrtnosti porodilja i na odlazak mlade žene sa ovog svijeta. Ta je pretpostavka i izricana, doduše, uvijek uz nezaobilaznu rečenicu "sačuvaj Bože" (quod Deus advertat, na drugim mjestima Spiritus Sanctus advertat, peccatis exigentibus), da se nesreća ne doziva. Takođe, iz tog razloga se sa brakom žurilo. Dokumenti svjedoče o načinu preuzimanja miraza. Maruša (alio loco: Jeluša), kćerka pokojnog Gregorija Bacana, sina Gabrijela Baranina, kao miraz donijela je svom mužu Jakovu (Jakši) Paskvali iz Kotora 1636 perpera u novcu, srebru i stvarima. Marušu su udavali njena majka i brat Sandalj. U ovom ugovoru, osim stvarno veoma bogatog miraza, zanimljiv je još i podatak da je miraz preuzeo ne mladoženja, nego njegov otac Luka Paskvali. Iako su, kako smo naveli, očevi imali pravo da preuzmu miraz i upravljaju njime sve dok sin ne stekne poslovnu sposobnost, u carta dotis je upisivano ime mladoženje; stoga je moguće da u ovom slučaju mladoženja nije bio prisutan. Ista Jeluša je već 23. novembra 1439. ovlastila spomenutog da joj pomogne oko sređivanja imovine, naslijeđene od oca Gabra i njegovog brata Đura, kod barskih vlasti, što ide u prilog pretpostavci da je Jakša već bio emancipovan. Navodi se da je Jakša njen muž, ali ugovor o braku je upisan tek pod datum 21. januara 1440, dakle dva mjeseca kasnije. Mislimo da je tek sređivanje imovinskih prilika mlade, koja je ostala bez oca, stvorilo pretpostavke za sklapanje braka. U Kotoru nije poznata institucija susceptora miraza, dakle treće osobe koja bi miraz preuzela, čuvala i jemčila za njega svojim imetkom. Za preuzimanje miraza bio je ovlašćen jedino otac ili majka udovica. Otac je ne samo u Kotoru nego i u Dubrovniku, Budvi i drugim gradovima mogao preuzeti miraz i držati ga sve dok sin ne bi zatražio da preuzme miraz na sebe. Ako je prilikom preuzimanja miraza od strane oca sin bio punoljetan, bila je potrebna njegova saglasnost. U Budvi, ako se sin opirao, otac je mogao da ga istjera iz kuće, a slično je bilo i u Dubrovniku. Dijapazon očevih ovlašćenja, prema tome, bio je velik, čak proizvoljan. Takve odredbe u Kotorskom statutu nema. Budvanski statut takođe predviđa mogućnost da otac ne želi primiti miraz na sebe, a onda mora sin da primi miraz. Naime, onaj koji je primio miraz bio je dužan i da ga vraća. U Dubrovniku, Veneciji i Kotoru običavalo se da sve sestre u porodici dobiju približno jednake miraze ''' Ako je otac primio miraz, prilikom predaje sinu bi se, prema Statutu, poništavala prethodna isprava o mirazu i pravila nova koja bi glasila na ime sina, a stara, ona na ime oca, bi se poništavala. Drugi način raspolaganja mirazom je bio taj što bi mladoženja zajedno sa drugom braćom uložio miraz njegove žene inter sociotatem ili in communitate sa mirazima njegovih snaha. Visina i vrsta miraza: Kao i u Dubrovniku i Veneciji, u Kotoru je vladao običaj: davati svim sestrama u porodici približno podjednak miraz, kao i sinovima podjednako nasljedstvo, s tim što je najstariji sin mogao povrh svog djela dobiti još i krevet. Jurko Bubanić je dao dvjema svojim kćerkama po 100 perpera i kuću. Dokaz tog pravila predstavlja i jedna žalba koju su podnijeli tutori Maruše, kćerke pokojnog Dabiživa Miloševića, protiv Marušine majke, jer je predala miraz starijim sestrama, ali za najmlađu nije ostavila ništa, što nikako nije smjela. U nekim zapadnim zemljama je, naprotiv, najstarija sestra po pravilu dobijala najveći miraz. Ali ovo pravilo se primjenjivalo samo ako je to bilo izvodljivo s obzirom na okolnosti. Kćerke Simika Brajana, na primjer, nijesu dobile miraz iste vrijednosti. Starija, Franuša se udavala 1439. godine sa mirazom od 700 perpera, a mlađa, Anukla, 1440. godine sa mirazom od 600 perpera. U kojim granicama se kretao miraz - teško je odrediti, jer je raspon između najvećeg i najmanjeg miraza bio ogroman, kao što su postojale ogromne socijalne i imovinske razlike. Mirazi su naročito kod vlasteoskih kćerki bili veoma bogati. Gornja granica, kao što vidimo iz tabele, kod plemićkih kćerki u XIV vijeku postigla je sumu od 4000 perpera koje je dobila Rade Pima, udata Drago, a za XV vijek bilježimo najviši miraz 1100 perpera kod Anukle Margocijeve, udate Buća; kod srednjeg staleža gornja granica za XIV vijek iznosi 1000 perpera (Slave Giga, udata Sciti), a za XV vijek 624 (Rosa Tipković, udata Augusti..ni). Viši mirazi u XIV vijeku odgovaraju trendu ekonomskog uspona koji je Kotor doživio u državi Nemanjića. Razlika se uočava i u strukturi miraza - u XV vijeku se više ne daju niti ropkinje, niti zlato u aksađama (nego u nakitu, eventualno, zlatnom novcu: dukatima). Nije isključeno da taj trend ima vezu sa prestankom zajedničke države sa Srbijom, bogatom skupocjenim metalima, i iz toga proizlazećim osiromašenjem. Kod dubrovačkih nevjesta za XIV vijek Irmgard Manken navodi podatak da se miraz plemićkih nevjesta kretao u visini 400 - 800 perpera i 50 aksađa zlata, kod veoma bogatih porodica 1000 perpera i 100 aksađa zlata. To je svakako veliki pomak u poređenju sa XIII vijekom, kada je izdata odredba vlasti kojom se miraz vlastelinki ograničava na 200 perpera i 10 penza zlata. Miraz građanki prema D. Dinić - Knežević je u tom razdoblju iznosio 100 - 150 perpera. A u XV vijeku (godine 1423) donijele su dubrovačke vlasti odluku da - miraz ne smije nadmašiti 2300 perpera u novcu i 700 perpera za odjeću i nakit pod kaznom od 1000 perpera, te drugu (1499), gore navedenu, kojom se zabranjuje brak sa ženom iz drugog primorskog grada muškarcu koji ne bi imalo census od 800 dukata, što je bilo ravno mirazu vlasteoske kćerke. Sama visina kazne govori o tome da je stanje zahtijevalo vrlo stroge mjere. U Firenci, čiji su istaknuti građani mnogo držali do umjerenosti, u XIV vijeku mirazi su iznosili 300 - 800 florina plus najviše 240 florina za odijelo i nakit. U Veneciji je gornja granica miraza iznosila ogromnu sumu od 10000 dukata. U kotorskoj sredini je teško određivati prosjek miraza, jer treba uzeti u obzir da su nekretnine imale vrijednosti koja je mogla nadmašivati novčanu masu i najbogatijih miraza. Vladao je običaj da se uz kotorske vlasteoske kćerke daje miraz 1500 - 2000 perpera osim haljina i nakita. U sastavu svakog miraza vlsteoske kćerke, fiskna stavka bile su haljine more nobilium dominarum. Umjesto njih je bilo moguće dati novac, ali je onda muž bio obavezan da taj novac stvarno utroši isključivo za nabavku garderobe. Statut je propisivao vrstu i količinu tih haljina da spriječi pretjerivanje u tom pogledu. Odredba je obavezna za plemkinje, međutim, mnoge imućne pučanke su takođe donosile haljine u miraz. Siromašne nevjeste svakako nijesu niti morale niti mogle imati raskošnu garderobu. Uglavnom se kao stavka u ispravi o mirazu navode vestimenta ili par vestimentorum, ali kod plemićkih kćerki se detaljno opisuje svaki komad i ponegdje se čak navodi i porijeklo - na primjer de Verona. Ostatak miraza su činile pokretne i nepokretne stvari prema mogućnostima roditelja. '''Miraz od 45 perpera vrijedio je na Primorju 1395. godine koliko i dva konja, dva vola i jedna krava Najmanji miraz smo zabilježili kod Jele, kćerke Miladina Vitića iz Perasta, koja se udavala za Priboja Boljanovća iz Lastve sa neznatnim mirazom od 30 perpera, od čega je još mladin otac ostao dužan 20 perpera. Pretpostavljamo da je mladoženja takođe bio veoma siromašan. U ovom slučaju pada u oči činjenica da je mladina majka Ljubna, kćerka "spilarija" Ponisija, dobila 200 perpera kao dodatak mirazu (augmentum dotis), koji bi po pravilima trebalo da proslijede kćerkama. Ali kako ne znamo koliko je Ljubna imala kćerki, ne možemo donijeti nikakav sud. Svakako, ova se kćerka udaje sa tako reći simboličnim mirazom. Nije isključeno da je porodica osiromašila. Međutim, čak i za taj miraz moglo se ponešto nabaviti: 1395. godine, vrijednost dva konja, dva vola i jedne krave iznosila je 45 perpera; jedan vepar je 1440. godine koštao 7 perpera, krava 8 perpera. Mnogi mirazi davani su u ratama, i to ponajviše kod plemkinja koje su dobijale visok miraz. To je obilježje i italijanske sredine. Jela Paskvalić je dobila miraz 836 perpera u platnu i srebru, te dva posjeda u Grblju. Međutim, od tog iznosa je preostalo da se uplati još 400 perpera u četiri rate, u roku od 4 godine. Preostaje takođe dati još jedan par ženskih haljina. Mladoženja je Nikola, sin Marina Bizanti. Radilo se o povezivanju istaknutih porodica, u kojem je upravo porodično porijeklo zasigurno igralo važniju ulogu nego trenutna solventnost mladine porodice. Jelina udaja ima takođe interesantnu pozadinu. Naime, u istoj notarskoj knjizi nalazimo zapis o Jelinom odricanju (refutatio) od imovine. Jela i njen muž Nikola se zvanično odriču imovine koju je Jela naslijedila od svog čukunđeda Pavla Buće i svoje čukunbabe po majčinoj liniji. Mislimo da je ova refutacija, kako se ističe u dokumentu, bez sumnje dobrovoljna, jer je podređena višem cilju: očuvanju imetka u okviru tog dijela porodice, dakle klana Paskvali - Buća, primarnog posjednika dobara. Jela se odriče nasljedstva u korist svog oca, Luke Paskvalija, jer je dobila miraz. Kod srednjeg sloja, pojava da se neko odrekne imovine u ime porodičnog interesa nije izražena, jer su u pitanju bili manji imeci i manje svote. Takođe nije bilo toliko često da se miraz daje u djelovima. Ipak, ima nekoliko primjera i u srednjoj klasi, recimo slučaj Rose, sestre provizionarija Dabiživa Tipkovića, udavane za Jakoba Augusti..ni (nečitko). Rosu je udavao njen brat i miraz je bio veliki - 624 perpera, s tim što je preostalo isplatiti još 400 perpera u toku od 4 godine. Takođe Bojko iz Podgorice, trgovac u Kotoru, prilikom udaje nećake svoje žene Kiure Ljube, ostao je dužan mladoženji 35 perpera od 50 perpera svog udjela u mirazu. 50 perpera je mladoj ostavila Bojkova pokojna žena u svom testamentu. Interesantno je da je Ljuba u Kiurinom testamentu spominjana kao sluškinja, ali u bračnom ugovoru i u Bojkovoj priznanici se spominje samo kao neptis, te mislimo da je bila oboje (siromašna rođaka koja je služila u Bojkovoj porodici). U kotorskoj sredini nije poznato da vlasti određuju gornju granicu miraza i suzbijaju luksuz (svadbena slavlja, na primjer) kao što je bio slučaj u Dubrovniku, Firenci, i drugim evropskim gradovima. To ne znači da ovdje miraz nije bio problem, naprotiv. U ispravama o mirazu često nalazimo stavku duga koji tek treba vratiti, ponekad čak direktno od novoorođene kuće. Na primjer Roza, kćerka pokojnog Urbana Drago, udata za Marina Jako, dobila je od staratelja očeve ostavštine 1000 perpera u novcu. Od tih para je 200 zlatnih dukata, 100 kotorskih perpera, 200 perpera Balšinog novca - sva potraživanja kod brata mladoženje Jakova i njegove majke Petruše. Mladoj su, dakle, dugovali novac, i to znatne svote, đever i svekrva. Povrh toga, u miraz ide još posjed i vinograd, od kojih je trebalo odbiti dug nevjestinog oca u iznosu od 95 dukata. Izgleda da se radi o porodicama koje su bile povezane i poslom i rodbinskim vezama. U mnogima, naročito vlasteoskim porodicama problem je bila gotovina, što ne čudi s obzirom na činjenicu da se radi o opštoj pojavi u srednjem vijeku. Kako upozorava Jozef Kulischer, kolanje obligacija bilo je mnogo češće nego kolanje “monete”, dakle gotovine. Nedostatak gotovog novca je očigledno bio prisutan i u Kotoru, tim prije što se radilo o području koje nije spadalo u velika trgovinska i poslovna središta. Moneta ili denarii numerati spominju se u ispravama o mirazu rijetko. Gotovina, a ne nekretnine, većinom se upisuje u dužničke isprave koje daju očevi zetovima. Vukotić je u Padovi 1475. naglasio da se nije ženio zbog miraza nego zato što mu je draga iz dobre kuće ' U spisima nalazimo mnoge priznanice kojima zetovi potvrđuju da im je isplaćen preostali dio ili jedan od preostalih djelova miraza njihovih žena, ili očeva koji se obavezuju na isplatu preostalog dijela non obstante da je mladoženja potpisao prijem miraza u cjelini. Kakvu pozadinu ima postepeno isplaćivanje miraza? Najvjerovatniji zaključak nam pruža anologija sa Dubrovnikom: naime, roditelji su ugovarali brak prije no što je kćerka stasala u punoljetne godine. Tom prilikom su davali zetu dio miraza unaprijed, a preostali dio prilikom ostvarenja braka, s tim što se dati dio morao vratiti, ako bi nevjesta umrla. Mirazi isplaćivani u etapama su, naime, toliko česta pojava, da nam se čini malo vjerovatno da je jedini razlog tome bila samo trenutna nesolventnost. U nekim kućama svakako. Nastojanje da se priželjkivani i dugo, od djetinjstva djevojčica, isplanirani brak sklopi po svaku cijenu vjerovatno je bio razlog tome, što su ugovarani mirazi koji očigledno nadmašuju momentalne mogućnosti porodice. U svakom slučaju, tu igraju ulogu nastojanja mladoženje ili njihovih roditelja da se dođe do što većeg miraza. Među vlasteoskim porodicama je bilo mnogo onih koje su živjele na račun prošlosti i prezimena, a nijesu ostvarile priliv svježeg kapitala. Svi ovi razlozi su vodili neprekidnom rastu broja miraza koji su isplaćivani u više mahova. Ali to ne znači da nije bilo miraza predatih u cjelini. Rade, kćerka Draga Drago, svom mužu Nikoli Buća donijela je u bračnu zajednicu dva vinograda, 500 perpera u novcu i 700 perpera u stvarima i srebru. U ovom bračnom ugovoru nema rata, ali ipak postoji uslov za slučaj nevjestine smrti. U takvom slučaju, ako ona ne bude imala potomaka, miraz se vraća roditeljima ili rodbini u cjelini (integre), a Rade ima pravo da u svom testamentu raspolaže samo jednom četvrtinom ovog miraza. To je u skladu sa statutarnim načelima. Očigledna je namjera da se spriječi da muž naslijedi cjelokupnu imovinu žene. U većini slučajeva su se roditelji trudili da isplate miraz po svaku cijenu, pa su, ako nijesu bili u prilici da dođu na vrijeme do novca, davali umjesto naknade i nekretnine. To se odnosilo i na rodbinu. Najčešći oblik takvog jemstva je bilo davanje nekretnine na korišćenje sve dok ne bude isplaćen miraz u cjelini. Takođe su bili česti slučajevi da je porodica prodavala nekretnine, naglašavajući pri tom da se radi o prodaji zbog miraza. Tu je mogućnost dopuštao Statut: zabranjivao je oduzimanje zemlje date u zakup osim u slučaju siromaštva (causa paupertatis) ili davanja u miraz. Iz te odredbe se jasno vidi da je davanje miraza smatrano hitnom potrebom. Obaveze na isplatu preostalih djelova miraza bile su takođe često uvršćene u testamente. Treba navesti da u Srbiji miraz nije predstavljao imperativ, u skladu sa slovenskim pravom koje nije naglašavalo značaj miraza. Malobrojni pomeni prćije se odnose na južne predjele srpskih zemalja koji su bili pod jakim uticajem Vizantije. Isto se odnosi i na Bosnu. Dokaz za to je i testament Pribislava Vukotića, komornika hercega Stefana Vukčića Kosače (Lancilago, detto Pribislavo Vuchotich, cavaliere de Bossina). U testamentu pisanom 1475. godine u Padovi, pravdao se Vukotić, da mu žena nije donijela miraz, naglašavajući pri tome da se oženio zato što je žena bila iz dobre kuće. Vukotić je u italijanskoj sredini morao obrazložiti stanje stvari, jer tamo je sklapanje braka bez miraza bilo isključeno, dok u Bosni prema Vukotićevim riječima - nije običaj da žena donosi darove, već se uzima zbog ljubavi i dobrote kao i časti njenih roditelja. Ako su žene, prvenstveno plemkinje, u okviru miraza dobijale više nekretnina i samo neznatnu sumu novca, ugovor o braku je sadržavao razne preduslove - šta se od tih nekretnina smjelo prodati, a šta nikako. To je značilo da se dobijeni novac smio trošiti. Mirazna masa, izražena u svadbenom ugovoru novčanom vrijednošću, imala je da ostane ista. U tim naredbama je vidljiv napor da se očuvaju porodični posjedi. Vrlo je moguće da je kao podobno za prodaju bilo označeno ono što nije pripadalo majčinom mirazu, jer Statut je izričito zabranjivao prodaju miraza. Kada se udavala Anica, kćerka pokojnog Marina Medoice, za Marina Bolicu, dobila je 584 perpera u haljinama, srebru i stvarima. Novca u mirazu nije bilo, zato se ostale stavke odnose na nekretnine: dva vinograda, kuća, polovina vrta, zemljišta i zakup na zemljišta. '''Ne samo prodaja, već i nenamjensko trošenje miraza spadalo je u nedolično i nedozvoljeno ponašanje ' Anica ima pravo da radi nabavke potrebnih stvari (pro emendis certis rebus necessariis) proda jedan vinograd i jedan posjed na Kulinbrdu, svoj dio vrta i kuće preko puta crkve Svetog Mihaila, te posjed u Dobroti. Ostalo prodati ne smije. Ostaje pitanje: koje su to stvari bile one potrebne? Notar ne navodi ništa precizno, ali u potrebne stvari su svakako spadale i haljine. Poznati su nam slučajevi da su se za nabavku garderobe prodavale nekretnine. U srednjem vijeku, haljine nijesu imale samo ukrasnu namjenu. Haljine su predstavljale stalešku etiketu, kako navodi Le Fog. Nositi odjeću drugog staleža značilo je počiniti prekršaj, ako ne i grijeh. A svaka nova društvena grupa, svaki stalež, svaki red je žurio da ima svoju uniformu. Naglasili smo koliko je miraz bio važan za jednu ženu i koliko je bilo od značaja da ga žena sačuva neok-rnjenog. U principu, žene, pa ni plemkinje, miraz nijesu prodavale. A kada je i do toga dolazilo, radilo se o nerado viđenoj i nerado preduzimanoj djelatnosti za koju je žena morala imati ozbiljan razlog - bolest, obezbjeđenje miraza kćerki, siromaštvo i nedostatak sredstava za preživljavanje. Sličan stav su zauzimale i vlasti drugih primorskih gradova, na primjer Splita, Dubrovnika, Budve. Ne samo prodaja već i nenamjensko trošenje miraza spadalo je u nedolično i nedozvoljeno ponašanje. To dokazuje parnica Miha Stamara protiv jedne udovice koju je udavao o svom trošku tužiteljev pokojni otac. Stamaru je smetalo što tužena rasipa svoju prćiju, koja nakon njene smrti treba da pripadne njemu. Tužena je porekla, tvrdeći da se udala sama a ne uz pomoć Stamarovog oca, a tužitelj nije mogao potkrijepiti svoju tvrdnju pisanom ispravom, tako da je sud ustanovio da tužena ima pravo da radi sa svojom prćijom šta hoće. Međutim, riječi tužitelja potvrđuju da je postojao relevantan razlog, zašto se žena mogla smatrati krivom, i da je raspolagao pisanom ispravom, izvodom iz katastika (koji se, međutim, nije pokazao dovoljnim, jer se kao dokazno sredstvo priznavala carta dotis). Statut ističe da udovica kojoj se dokaže loše upravljanje imovinom treba da nadoknadi štetu od svog miraza ili čak da bude lišena ostavštine. Princip domaćinskog i ekonomskog odnos prema imovini je, dakle, bio izražen i na legislativnom nivou. Loše upravljanje prćijom je, naime, nanosilo direktnu štetu potomcima. Istakli smo da je za prodajom miraza posezano rijetko i nevoljno. Kotoranke su miraznu imovinu prodavale vrlo rijetko, i potrebna im je za to bila dozvola gradskih vlasti. Budvanski statut je dopuštao prodaju miraza samo u slučaju nužde. Statut Dubrovnika govori o mirazu mnogo iscprnije nego Kotorski i Budvanski, ali princip neotuđivosti miraza je isto tako vodeći. Izuzetak su bili mirazi žena koje su u Kotor dolazile sa strane. Njihova mirazna imovina, koja se nalazila u, za tadašnje prilike, udaljenim gradovima kao što su Bar, Ulcinj, ili čak u drugim zemljama - Italiji i Dalmaciji, nije im koristila i time nije predstavljala nikakvo osiguranje za stare dane. Izgleda da je bio problem obezbijediti radnu snagu, jer je u XV vijeku bila usljed epidemija i iseljavanja seoskog stanovništva u gradove osjetna nestašica ratarske radnje snage. Tek kad se žena odlučila na prodaju svog miraza, stekla je zajedno s novcem i izvjesni osjećaj bezbjednosti. Takvih slučajeva, kada su strankinje, nastanjene u Kotoru, prodavale, uz posredovanje drugih lica, svoj miraz u rodnim mjestima, ima relativno mnogo. One, međutim, time nijesu gubile miraz kao takav, samo su ga pretvarale u kapital druge vrste. Mare, žena Martolice Buće, ovlastila je na primjer svog muža da proda dio njenog miraza u vrijednosti od 200 dukata u Baru. Obaveza njenog muža bila je: da je osigura dobrima u istoj vrijedonosti. On, kao njen punomoćnik, bio je ovlašćen da proda iz ostavštvine njenog prvog muža Stjepa Mila iz Skadra, obilježi i odvoji dio koji pripada njoj. Vidimo da je miraz bila institucija sa veoma praktičnim ciljem, u kojoj je poseban značaj imao čist račun, bez obzira na kvalitet odnosa između bračnih drugova. Bez obzira na povjerenje, osjećanja, djecu, jemčili su supružnici ekonomsku sigurnost jedan drugome imetkom, kao da se radi o poslovnim partnerima. Što veći imetak - time veća obazrivost i poslovnost. U miraz su davani novac, nekretnine, platno, pokućstvo (massaritia), stoka, knjige, dakle sve što je predstavljalo vrijednost. Uz zemlju išli su i zavisni ljudi, kako svjedoči jedna isprava koja predviđa slučaj njihovog bjekstva. 'U Srbiji su kćerke dobijale nekretnine ako nisu imale braće - u Paštrovićima su bile ravnopravne ' Nije vladao običaj davati u miraz stoku kao na selu, ili konja za jahanje kao u nekim drugim sredinama. U Srbiji i južnoslovenskim zemljama u unutrašnjosti Balkanskog poluostrva se u miraz davalo platno i odjeća, ali novac ili nekretnine uopšte nijesu bili obavezni kao u Primorju. Razlika u poređenju sa drugim sredinama je bila i u tome što su kćerke dobijale nekretnine samo ako su bile bez braće, kao što je bio slučaj u drugim zemljama, konkretno u Srbiji. U Srbiji su, prema Dušanovom zakoniku, imovinu nasljeđivale kćerke, i to ne samo vlasteoske nego i kmetove, samo ako nije bilo muških nasljednika. Slovenski živalj je pridavao veliki značaj maskularnom principu nasljedstva, kako se vidi iz testamenta Dijene, udovice Boške Brajlovića iz Prčanja. Ova žena slovenskog porijekla (prisutan slovenski tumač) posjedovala je vinograd i posjed u Prčanju koji je dobila na poklon od Živka Lampredovog Bolice. Ovaj njen jedini imetak ostavila je kćerki Stanici i njenim muškim potomcima; u slučaju smrti kćerke i njenih nasljednika, neka posjed naslijede muški rođaci Dijene, i neka ga tako nasljeđuju isključivo nasljednici po muškoj liniji; tek ako ih ne bude, smiju da naslijede žene. Napomenimo da su na primjer u Paštrovićima žene bile punopravne nasljednice, kako navodi Ivan Božović. Ali u katoličkoj sredini nije maskulinarni princip nasljedstava toliko izražen, o čemu svjedoče brojni bračni ugovori u kojima se u miraz daju nekretnine iz očevine. Nekada su u miraz davane robinje, za razliku od Srbije gdje je Dušanovim zakonikom to bilo zabranjeno. Ta praksa u XIV vijeku iščezava, a u XV vijeku je napuštena, kako je napredovala građanska i moralna svijest o neprihvatljivosti ropstva i neslobodne radne snage, koji su se kosili s Biblijom u cjelini, a bili u potpunoj suprotnosti sa hrišćanskom etikom. Kotorski statut, doduše propisuje u sastavu miraza za plemićku kćerku robinju (ancillam) ili novčanu protivvrijednost. U odredbi o mirazu koja se osvrće na nepovredivost mirazne mase Statut izričito nalaže da se robinja ili rob (sclava vel sclavus) moraju vratiti nakon ženine smrti, i nikako ne smiju da uđu u brak bez ženinog znanja, niti žena smije da ih proda. Ako robinja ili rob preminu bez nasljednika, muž je dužan da plati ženinoj rodbini 12 perpera; ako imaju naljednike, ovi zauzimaju njihovo radno mjesto. 12 perpera je bila cijena roba ili robinje i u Dubrovniku. I tamo su važila ista pravila, s tim što je žena na samrti imala pravo da oslobodi svoju robinju, pod uslovom da je robinja bila bez nasljednika. Međutim, u sastavu miraza u Kotoru je vrlo rijetko navedena i robinja. Čini nam se vjerovatnijim da su nevjeste pratile njihove služavke, poluslobodne žene, koje iz tog razloga nijesu navedene kao stavka miraza, jer više nijesu stvar, nabrajana, kako vidimo u Statutu, odmah iza komada odjeće. Iz tog razloga nerado koristimo termine robinja, rob, roblje. Činjenicu da je u poređenju sa dubrovačkom sredinom u Kotoru malo robinja, objašnjavamo i okolnošću da preko Kotora nisu išli karavani sa robljem, kao što je bio slučaj u Dubrovniku, te da je Kotor u vrijeme rascvata trgovine robljem bio u sklopu srpske države koja je sankcionisala prodaju hrišćana (pravoslavaca) inovjercu odsijecanjem ruke i jezika. Bolce, kćerka Pavla Tomovog, prilikom traženja da joj se vrati njen miraz, tražila je 30 aksađa zlata, kapu, plašt i druga odijela i robinju. Desa, sestra Martola, u miraz je pored ostalog dobila robinju koju je trebalo preuzeti za tri godine. Rijetko koji miraz je sačinjavao samo novac. Kod stvari, kao i danas, nije se uvijek radilo samo o novčanom ekvivalentu: stvari mogu da imaju i emotivnu vrijednost. Oko njih se mnogo toga zbivalo, zbog njih su se pokretale mnoge parnice. Kao indikativan primjer plemkinje, odabrali smo Mare, kćerka Lodovika Drago iz Kotora, udatu 1444. god. za Mihaila Buću. Marin miraz je iznosio 1500 perpera u novcu i stvarima. Kakvim? Prije svega, tu su haljine: ono najvažnije za skoro svaku ženu. Cijene haljina bile su ogromne. Lodovik Drago obećao je čitavih 1500 perpera, haljine u ukupnoj vrijednosti više od 650 perpera, nakit, ukupno, cijenjen na 805 perpera. Doduše, od ove svote je preostalo da se isplati 695 perpera, ali i ovako je miraz bio raskošan. Svi pojedinačni komadi se nabrajaju i precizno opisuju prema notarskom običaju. Navodi se par haljina od skarlata sa tunikom i srebrnim pozlaćenim daščicama sa resama od bisera - 317 perpera i 10 groša. 'Lodovik je kćerki u miraz dao nakit vrijedan 805 perpera - kuća na najboljem mjestu koštala je 600 ' Zatim, par haljina tamnocrvene boje postavljene svilom; par haljina sa pelerinom i tunika sa srebrnim suncobranom - 240 perpera i 4 groša; ukras za glavu sa balteo perlato i naušnicama u vrijednosti 142 perpera i 8 groša; bijela tunika sa ambretama i krznom iz Verone - 37 perpera i 6 groša; srebrni pojas s iglama i lančićima - 33 perpera 8 groša; naušnice - 11 perpera; dva kosfana - 22 perpera. Ukupno 805 perpera. Na ostatak je nevjestin otac Lodovik potpisao dužničku ispravu. I porijeklo tih haljina: spominje se "perilipia de Verona" u vrijednosti 37 perpera. Napomenimo da cijena kuće na najtraženijem mjestu u to vrijeme nije prelazila 600 perpera. (Naravno, sirotinjske kuće su se mogle naći počevši od 40 perpera). Slava, kćerka Miha Baze Peregrina, u brak sa Grasom Siti donijela je pored 500 aksađa zlata, haljina i vinograda još i sto sadnica i šumicu. Takođe su knjige mogle ući u miraz. U vremenima, kada je jedan manuskript mogao imati vrijednost nekoliko komada krupne stoke, knjiga je bila zbilja veoma dragocjena stvar. Knjige je dao na primjer Nikola Paltašić Ivanu Paltašiću, crkvenom licu; to su bile dvije knjige u vrijednosti 80 zlatnih dukata (!), date umjesto rate za miraz kćerki. Paltašići su spadali u bogate trgovačke porodice; tim prije je moralo biti vlasnika cyrographa u plemićkom sloju. U mirazima je bivalo i namještaja, stolnjaka i svakojakih vrijednih stvari. Statutarnim odredbama u vezi sa mirazom dodata je još odredba da se u ispravu o mirazu unosi i platno. Platno je najvjerovatnije imala svaka nevjesta, jer bez njega se nije mogla zamisliti djevojačka oprema, ali, iako se ono navodi kao stavka u velikom broju isprava o mirazu, ima i isprava bez te stavke, te je Statut regulisao to stanje. Jedino na poklon barke mladoj nijesmo nikad naišli, iako je u drugim gradovima, na primjer u Splitu, žena mogla biti vlasnik naslijeđene barke. Ali to se prije odnosilo na udovice. Na seoskom podruju je bio običaj davati u miraz stoku. Tako je bilo i kod Vlaha, o kojima ima pomena u dubrovačkom arhivu. To je karakteristika stočarskih zajednica. Stoka je bila vrijednost sa kojom se moglo računati pri udaji kćerki. U tom smislu se i izrazio jedan otac, kada ga je na sudu sin optužio da drži stoku koja mu ne pripada. Otac se branio riječima: Ja nemam stoke, jer, da sam je imao, udao bih svoju kćerku i tvoju sestru. Sud je odlučio da se stranke podijele, uz obrazloženje, da se ne stvara loš primjer drugima. Iz toga se vidi da svađa između dvojice vlasnika zemlje i pokretnih dobara (stoke) nije bila rado viđena, jer je stvarala presedan. Iz svadbenih ugovora, мada se stvara privid da su svi skrojeni prema jednom obrascu, saznajemo nešto o intimnim osjećanjima onih koji su predavali djevojke u ruke budućih muževa. Neki bračni ugovori su zapravo svojevrsni testamenti. Na primjer Petar Radun iz Dolaca je zajedno sa ženom udavao svoju kćerku i dao joj je kao miraz polovinu svog cjelokupnog imetka, ako bude htjela da ode od njega. Nakon njegove smrti, kćerki pripada i preostala imovina pod uslovom da se sjeća svojih roditelja. Na kraju izlaganja o mirazima treba istaći da je, uprkos društvenom pritisku da se miraz žene utvrdi nepismeno, bilo još u XV vijeku žena koje nijesu znale kakva je tačna zapremnina i vrijednost njihovog miraza. To se odnosi na pojedine žene iz siromašnog sloja stanovništva. Dokaz su testamenti tih žena. Na primjer, Ljubica, žena Živka Pribilova, nije znala tačno šta spada u njen imetak. Ostavila je svom ocu 15 perpera i odredila da se ceremonija pokopa izvrši u razumnim granicama njenog miraza (come sera raxionevole). Ostalo (zo che mi tochera del quanto de mia dota) je ostavila za muža Živka. Djece nijesu imali. U oči pada i racionalnost testamenta: umiruća želi takvu sahranu koja neće biti neprimjerena materijalnim mogućnostima porodice. Dodatak mirazu: Ista pravila kao na miraz, odnosila su se i na dodatak mirazu. U Statutu je tom pitanju posvećeno zasebno poglavlje, iz razloga što se često dešavalo da su muževi svojatali darove koje su ženama ponekad davali roditelji, bilo za života bilo u temstamentima. Statut striktno naređuje da ovi darovi ostanu u domenu raspolaganja darivanih i njihovih nasljednika. Dakle, darovi povrh miraza bili su dozvoljeni i uobičajeni, za razliku od Budve, gdje je Statut zabranjivao roditeljima davati kćerima preko miraza, ako imaju sinove. Samo ako nije bilo sinova, kćerke su mogle međusobno podijeliti ostavštinu. 'Zavještanje novca radi udaje siromašnih djevojaka bio je u Kotoru rasprostranjeni oblik dobročinstva ' Adiuvamentum, additio, auxilium ili augmentum dotis, ponegdje adiutorum maritandi, kako se u notarskim aktima naziva dodatak mirazu, bio je jedan od oblika dobročinstva, veoma rasprostranjen u Kotoru XIV i XV vijeka. To je bio poklon koji je nevjesti mogao dati bilo ko, ko je želio na taj način pomoći mladoj da se uda što bolje ili da se uopšte uda ako je bila siromašna. Pri tome se naglašavala isključiva svrha poklona. Ako do udaje nije došlo, novac nije mogao pripasti djevojci, osim ako je otišla u samostaln, za šta joj je takođe bio potreban novčani iznos. Iz toga se dobro vidi da su darodavci osjećali moralnu obavezu da potpomognu udaju djevojke, dok su druge donacije bile manje - više neobavezne. U Kotoru nijesu postojale fondacije za ugrožene grupe stanovništva i za udaju siromašnih djevojaka, koje su poznate u drugim krajevima Evrope, naročito od XV vijeka kada je počeo da raste broj siromašnih nevjesti. Kao primjer, navedimo fondaciju Annunciata di Santa Maria sopra la Minerva u Rimu koja je postojala do kraja XV vijeka. Briga o tim grupama je u Kotoru zavisila od lične odluke pojedinaca. Ako je umirući ostavio neku svotu za udaju djevojke, izvršenje testamentarne odredbe su na sebe preuzimali epitropi. U slučaju testamenta Domanje Vinci, to su bili arhiđakon Petar i Mira Sirakova. Oni su udali neku Dobru za Grbljanina Dragoša Prodašina, dajući joj vinograd koji je Domanja ostavio u testamentu za njenu udaju. Nije rečeno da li je pokojnik ostavio vinograde za udaju bilo koje ili konkretno ove djevojke: oboje je moguće. Ako mlada umre bez nasljednika, vinogradi pripadaju crkvi. Time je umirući htio osigurati da se vinogradi u svakom slučaju koriste u humane svrhe. Neki dodaci mirazu su namijenjeni anonimnoj osobi, neki konkretnim djevojkama. U nizu zavještanja se ističe da darivana osoba treba da bude siroče ili siromašna, dok drugi misle prije na vlastelu. U brojnim testamentima nalaze se odredbe tipa volo quod maritentur due horfane ili detur pauperis domicellis pro suo maritare i navodi se izvor finansiranja. Maruša, kćerka Miletika Tornića, zavještala je kuću Petru koji se u trenutku pisanja testamenta nalazio u Ugarskoj; ako se sin ne bi vratio, neka se od prodaje kuće udaju siromašne djevojke. Često su dodatke mirazu kotorskim djevojkama ostavljali dubrovački građani kotorskog porijekla, na primjer Toma Pavla Tominog koji je ostavio sav novac od prodaje njegove stoke da se maritentur alique puelle orfane nobilles pauperes, a od drugog izvora je trebalo udati još deset siromašnih vlastelinki. Isto tako je Ivan Lampra Bolica koji je živio u Dubrovniku u prvoj polovini XV vijeka, zavještao za udaju vlasteoskih kćerki u Kotoru. Marin Simonov, bogati dubrovački trgovac kotorskog porijekla, ostavio je 550 perpera za udaju siromašnih djevojaka u Kotoru. Iz toga se vidi koliko je ovaj problem u Kotoru bio goruć. Takve odredbe se srijeću češće tokom XIV vijeka, dok u XV vijeku uglavnom imaju adresata, vjerovatno da se izbjegnu zloupotrebe i komplikacije. Da je do takvih neprijatnih događaja moglo doći svjedoči zapis o suđenju Jelene, žene Grubojice Pime, koja je bila u sporu sa epitropima (izvršiocima testamenta) svog pokojnog oca Marina de Gosti, čiju poveću imovinu je naslijedila u cjelini. Epitropi su prema testamentu izdvojili 60 perpera za udaju jednog siročeta. Međutim, Jelena smatra da ima pravo na taj novac, jer se jedna udaja siročeta već obavila, tako da epitropi sada ne mogu da izmišljaju nove izdatke. A tada se radilo o udaji majke ovog siročeta, kojega sada hoće da udaju. Epitropi se nijesu složili sa njenim stavom, ali Jelena je istakla da se ne smije brkati status epitropa i status depozitara. Sud je donio odluku u njenu korist. U ovom sporu, koji svjedoči da je nasljeđivanje, naročito većeg imetka, bilo često uzrok raznih sudskih peripetija, interesantna je činjenica, da se Jelena Gosti, udata Pima, sama energično suprotstavila istaknutim Kotoranima (Nikoli Bolici i Zinku Paseri) i dobila parnicu. Iz tona zapisa zaključujemo da posrijedi nije bio tvrdičluk, nego princip, da se novac, jedanput iskorišćen, ne koristi još drugi put. Jelena, kao univerzalna nasljednica očevih dobara, nije nastupila protiv humane odluke njenog oca, nego protiv pokušaja oduzimanja njene imovine. 'Pokloni kćerki vodili su se kao dodatak mirazu, jer ono što je bilo dio miraza niko nije mogao da otme ' U te svrhe epitropi su bili ovlašćeni za prodaju pokojnikove kuće. Ovakvoj darežljivosti se ne treba čuditi, jer iz testamenta Slavuše, Nikoline udovice, proizlazi da je brak bio bez djece. Razlog darivanja dodatka mirazu je mogao biti i taj što je nevjesta imala skroman miraz. Darodavci dodatka mirazu mogu biti kako lica kojima je u suštini svejedno koju osobu darivaju, tako i prijatelji, ali i rođaci nevjeste. Rosu, kćerku Domanje Prodova, darivali su njena polubraća (imali su zajedničku majku). Poklonili su joj prilikom svadbe vinograde i 50 aksađa zlata. Majke su na samrti darivale kćerkama poklone kao dopune miraza već određenih u očevom testamentu. Bilo je i djevojaka koje su dobile miraz čak od dvije osobe: Milu, kćerku pokojnog Ruska kožara, udavali su njeni tutori. Prilikom vjenčanja je dobila 83 perpera od nekog Tripka pekara i 20 perpera od nekog Rada Radovanića. Nije navedeno da li su darodavci bili rođaci. U svakom slučaju, nevjesta nije imala drugog miraza bez ovih poklona, te smo skloni da mislimo da je bila potpuno bez sredstava i da su joj upravo zbog toga poklonili novac, da bi mogla da se uda. Ali siromaštvo djevojke nije moralo biti jedini razlog dodatka mirazu, premda je to bio najčešći slučaj; ponekad, adiuvamentum je davan i zato da se djevojci ukaže pažnja. Dodatak mirazu nije morao biti uručen samo prilikom svadbe, nego i kasnije, već udatoj ženi. Na primjer, Priboje je in signo amoris poklono Maruši, svojoj kćerki, udatoj za radnika na brodogradilištu, u znak ljubavi kuću preko puta Svetog Luke kao dodatak mirazu. Na istom foliju srijećemo zapis o poklanjanju polovine kuće drugoj kćerki Anici, udatoj za krojača, sa istim tekstom. Tu se radilo o istoj kući (notar je pogriješio) koju je Priboje podijelio kćerkama, a znamo da su one prilikom udaje dobile solidan miraz. Priboje ne postavlja nikakve dodatne uslove; jedini razlog je bolje obezbjeđenje kćerke. Na osnovu dokumenata bi se moglo postaviti pitanje, zašto se kod ovih dodataka mirazu naglašava da su dodatak, a ne obične donacije? Razlog, očigledno, treba tražiti u želji donatora da dar pripadne onoj kojoj je namijenjen, a ne da ga se dočepa muž, kako je rečeno u Statutu. To je bilo izvodljivo samo ako se dar uvrštavao u miraz: ono što bi se proglasilo za ženin miraz niko nije mogao da otme. Contrados: Contrados je bio novčani poklon koji je mladoj uručivao mladoženja prilikom vjenčanja. U italijanskoj sredini zvao se najčešće donatio super nuptias. Kotorska legislativa ne određuje visinu tog poklona, za razliku od italijanske sredine, u kojoj dar nije smio nadmašiti četvrtinu mladoženjinog imetka. Taj poklon je spadao u ženin miraz i odnosilo se na njega sve što je važilo za miraz - dakle, da je to bila isključivo ženina imovina, neotuđiva i neprodajna. Contrados je uglavnom davan u novcu i predstavlja zapravo veoma lijep gest u sredini gdje je miraz djevojaka često bio glasni razlog sklapanja braka. U slučaju davanja contrados - a je mladoženja zapravo bio na gubitku. Primjera nema mnogo, ali takođe se ne bi moglo reći da je contrados nepoznata stvar. Contrados je dobila Stane, kćerka Mare, udovice Mateja Abre, od mladoženje Grube Palmovog. U bračnom ugovoru se navodi da u slučaju vraćanja miraza (dakle, smrti mlade bez nasljednika) pomenuti Grube treba da vrati kako ono što je mlada dobila od roditeljskih dobara tako i contrados. Iako je, dakle, darodavac mladoženja, contrados je od trenutka darivanja pripadao samo ženi. U drugoj ispravi o mirazu, pak, određuje mladoženja da dodatak mirazu koji je dao nevjesti u slučaju vraćanja miraza može pripasti samo njemu i djeci iz tog braka et non alteri persone. Contrados je dobila i Katarina, kćerka Dabiživa Miloševića, od svog supruga; vjerovatno zato što je njen miraz bio skroman. Mladoženja je u carta dotis izjavio da je primio contrados koji je sam dao mladoj, da bi na taj način ispoštovao formalnosti vezane za ispravu o mirazu. Običaj uručivanja vrijednog poklona (ne u novcu) mladoj nakon prve svadbene noći (idanus (!) die Lunae) spominje Pompeo Molmenti, ali ne i naši izvori. Želimo, ipak, uzeti u obzir mogućnost da je takav običaj postojao i u Kotoru. To je praksa uobičajena širom Evrope i vuče porijeklo još iz rimskog zakonodavstva. Nazivana je takođe donatio propter nuptias, njemački Morgengabe, češki obveneni. Kreće se najviše do trećine miraza. Ali bilo je i mjesta gdje je bilo zabranjeno povećavanje veličine miraza, na primjer ostrvo Korčula. 'Bjekstvo plemkinje Rade kod pučanina Bakoja bilo je za ondašnja kotorska shvatanja neviđeni skandal ' Željeli su da liše sestru njenog nasljedstva po ocu, premda je njihova sestra rođena i zakonita. Istjerali su je podstreknuti tvrdičlukom i pohlepnošću. Rade na sudu traži svoje pravo: miraz kao i ostale sestre, jer ima namjeru da se vjeri. Sud je ukorio braću i naredio im da opskrbe sestru mirazom u skladu sa legatom oca, što znači 1200 perpera. Dalje, prema odluci suda braći je naloženo da uplate 300 perpera Radinom vjereniku, koji se izložio troškovima, jer je Rade boravila u njegovoj kući. Kako u ovom zapisu imamo na uvid samo mišljenje sestre, jer replike optužene braće nijesu, na žalost, čitke, ipak možemo da zaključimo sljedeće: vidimo da je sestra ogorčena i osjeća se ugroženom, i da sud stoji na njenoj strani. Međutim, nasuprot Radinoj tvrdnji, da nije počinila ništa čime bi izazvala rđavo postupanje braće, smatramo da je svoj progon iz kuće u suštini isprovocirala, jer se radi o neobičnom događaju koji izlaže porodicu skandalu. To je u tekstu i rečeno: ne odgovara dobrim običajima. Rade se poziva i na hrišćanske, etičke propise. Dakle, gradira njihovo ponašanje: oglušili su se o sestru, o pravila doličnog ponašanja i o božije zapovijesti. Dalje, Rade navodi kao motiv tog ponašanja pohlepu. Pohlepa je u hrišćanskom svijetu shvatana kao grijeh. Međutim, poštovanje testamentarnih odluka je u Kotoru bio modus vivendi, i ako su nasljednici bili pohlepni, za nešto slično su morali imati formalni povod. Mišljenja smo da je Rade pobjegla kod budućeg vjerenika i time je izazvala negodovanje porodice. A pobjegla je zato što se porodica nije slagala sa njenim izborom, najvjerovatnije zbog pučkog porijekla izabranika. Ako bi se, naime, radilo o plemiću, sva je vjerovatnoća da bi se skandal zataškao. Sigurno je da ni crkva nije gledala na takve slučajeve nimalo pomirljivo. Sama činjenica da je djevojka pobjegla kod muškarca je u tadašnjem odruženju neviđena, i pomen sličnog postupka ne bilježe niti dubrovački niti drugi primorski izvori. Kao što je gore navedeno, brat je nad sestrom nakon očeve smrti imao ista prava kao otac, ali to je podrazumijevalo samo fizičko kažnjavanje, a ne izbacivanje iz kuće. Protjerivanje sestre iz kuće se ne spominje, jedino Budvanski statut predviđa razbaštinjenje kćerke (prema tome i sestre) u slučaju da krene krivim putem, a u slučaju nesuglasica između braće i sestara (i drugih članova porodice) predlaže nagodbu putem posredništva neutralnih osoba. Parnica se završava stotinjak folija dalje. Rade opet traži pravdu na sudu. Braća se brane i tvrde da su spremni na isplatu miraza, samo traže da se visina miraza ograniči “prema običaju Kotora”. Ovu formulaciju sasvim ne razumijemo, jer zar u očevom testamentu nije bila određena konkretna svota? A Statut ne propisuje određenu sumu novca za mladu. Problem je vjerovatno počivao u tome da se braća nijesu smatrala obaveznim da daju sestri miraz koji je bio određen za plemiće. Tražili su smanjenje kvote zbog pučkog porijekla vjerenika. Sud izdaje nalog da se izvrši isplata 800 perpera, od čega 200 perpera u gotovini i 400 perpera postepeno u periodu od 4 godine. O finansijskoj naknadi vjereniku nema ovog puta pomena. Razlog je opet vjerovatno počivao u tome što je vjerenik bio pučkog porijekla. U tekstu se spominje samo kao Bakoje. U ovom slučaju, dakle, braća su uticala na sud u svoju korist, jer presuda sadrži manje novca nego ona prvobitna, gore navedena. Za pobunu protiv društvenih pravila se plaćalo. Ovi primjeri, ipak, jasno dokazuju da je odbijanje predaje miraza bio ozbiljan i svakako neobičan čin za koji je postojao nesvakidašnji razlog, i to je, u oba slučaja, bila pobuna žene protiv društvenih normi. Kao što smo vidjeli gore, oduzimanju miraza pribjegavalo se još u slučaju preljube i otmice. Već sama činjenica da je žena odabrala partnera nejednakog socijalnog ranga dozvoljavala je okruženju da njen izbor, ili čak njenu ličnost, pokušaju predstaviti sumnjivim, opasnim i zaslužnim osude. Prenošenje miraza u drugi brak: Što se dešavalo sa mirazom nakon prestanka braka? Ako je brak prestao smrću muža - žena se preudala, povukla je svoj mirazni depozit iz muževe ostavštine i unijela ga u novu bračnu zajednicu. Isto kao u prvom braku ostajalo je njeno vlaništvo, i njenih nasljednika. Bilo je miguće dati umjesto nekretnina novčanu protivvrijednost. Na primjer Katarina, kćerka Rafaela Goci iz Dubrovnika, udovica Draga Maho. '''Ako bi se udovica ponovo udala, miraz je prelazio u novu porodicu, a predaju su izvršavali djeveri Ona je prilikom druge udaje za Zonkija Mekušu prenijela u drugi brak miraz vraćen od porodice Maho, ukupno 350 perpera, 28 dukata i 95 dukata u stvarima, od kojih se dio prilikom sklapanja ugovora još uvijek nalazio kod sinova prvog muža (da li i njenih, ne znamo). Namjeru da se uda drugi put je vjerovatno gajila i Margarita, udovica notara Andrije de Sancto Genesio, čim se sudila sa tutorima Andrijinih nepunoljetnih sinova da bi dobila njen miraz natrag. Kako je brak bio sklopljen u Dubrovniku, iskrsle su poteškoće, jer pokojni notar nije spomenuo miraz žene u testamentu. Ali Margarita je posjedovala ispravu o mirazu od 800 perpera dubrovačkih, tako da je sud naredio tutorima da miraz isplate. Drugi put su se vjenčale od svih slojeva najviše vlastelinke, premda su i one češće ostajale udovice. Za drugu udaju Anukle Bizanti, udovice Nikole Glavati, za Luku, sina Jakova Paskvalića, saznajemo prilikom izručivanja Anuklinog miraza u ruku novog supruga: miraz prelazi iz porodice Glavati u porodicu Paskvali, a predaju vrše djeveri. Pri tome se miraz ne vraća u prvobitnom stanju, nego u novčanom ekvivalentu stvari donijetih u prvu bračnu zajednicu - konkretno se radilo o srebru i platnu. To je bilo dozvoljeno Statutom i praktikovano. Drugi put se udavala Dobrula, prvi muž je bio Lodovik Drago, drugi Bučić Buća. Ne znamo Dobrulino djevojačko ime, ali iz dokumenata saznajemo da se drugi put udavala sa barem jednim djetetom. To svakako nije smetalo, s obzirom na njen ogromni miraz - 1000 perpera. Upravo na Dobrulinom slučaju se vidi koliki značaj se davao inventarizaciji miraza. Naime, tutori maloljetnog Dobrulinog sina su odmah nakon vjenčanja, 1431. godine, podnijeli žalbu protiv Bučića, jer je sačinio ispravu samo na novac koji mu je Dobrula donijela kao miraz, a izostavio je haljine. Tokom pretresa se ispostavilo da je haljine u vrijednosti 400 perpera pravio Dobrulin prvi muž, koji je kao naknadu primio od Dobruline braće vinograd u vrijednosti 300 perpera (1419). Bučić je smatrao da se radi o donaciji, jer haljine ne podliježu mirazu (non subiacent doti), pozivajući se na legislativu iz vremena kralja Stefana. Ali tu se varao, budući da je sud upravo u tim odredbama našao klauzulu da u ispravu o mirazu treba unijeti i haljine. Ipak, uporno je odbijao da sačini ispravu, dok su s druge strane tutori uporno insistirali da interesi maloljetnog pastorka ne budu oštećeni. Naime, prijetilo je ne samo oštećenje pastorka nego i djece koja bi se eventualno rodila iz ovog braka. U tom smislu je i postupio sud. Često se dešavalo da su maloljetna djeca naslijedila imovinu u nesređenom stanju. Dužnost tutora je bila da odbrane što se odbraniti može. Nije se uvijek radilo o nekim velikim vrijednostima. Bitan je bio princip zaštite, kao na primjer zaštite maloljetne Julijane koja je ostala bez roditelja. Njeni turori su branili miraznu imovinu umrle majke, jer je pripadala maloljetnici. Jedna od izrazitih ličnosti naše povorke žena je Berucija, kćerka Mlečanina Julijana Leuredano (Loredano) i Margarite iz Monte Albano. Prvi Berucijin muž je bio Marin Drago. On je bio živ još 1435. godine, kada ga je Berucija ovlastila za prodaju njenog nasljedstva po djedu sa majčine strane, Beneda iz Monte Albana, u Mlecima. Berucija se, dakle, udavala po drugi put nepune 4 godine kasnije, što je relativno dugačak rok. Berucija se ponovo udaje, ovoga puta za Barta (Bartolomeja) Contreno. U njihovom bračnom ugovoru, sklopljenom u Draču i verifikovanom u Kotoru, padaju u oči dvije stvari: bogat miraz i činjenica da je to ogromno bogatstvo u suštini samo na papiru. U popisu miraza se dobro vidi do koje mjere je u srednjem vijeku bogatstvo pojedinca stajalo na staklenim nogama - u kolu sreće, omiljenoj književnoj metafori, moglo se brzo istopiti ili povećati. Naime, Berucija dobija sljedeće: 500 dukata, ako stigne očeva barka sa tovarom žita; 100 dukata u roku od 4 godine; 600 dukata duga, zarobljenog kod bivšeg svekra, naplativog do 5 godina; 750 dukata u raznim potraživanjima na ime Fabricija Loredana (rođaka nevjestinog oca); prava na kuću i okolne posjede u Crniglavu, kojih se Berucija bila odrekla, a sada ih opet uzima natrag; skupocjeni krevet; 100 dukata obećanih od strane strica; krzno. Berucija nastupa energično; ne kao pasivna mlada nego kao poslovni partner i mletačka patricijka Od svih navedenih stavki u ruke mladoženje prelaze samo namještaj i stvari od srebra. Upadljiv je još jedan detalj: isplatu novca obećava ne samo nevjestin otac nego i ona sama. Berucija nastupa samostalno i energično, ne kao pasivna mlada nego prije kao poslovni partner i mletačka patricijka. Karakteristično je da se nakon svadbe više ne spominje ni u jednom od brojnih ugovora o poslu, koje je sklopio njen preduzimljivi suprug. Sa toliko velikim mirazom je svakako bilo i mnogo briga. Prvo, bilo je potrebno vratiti miraz iz porodice Drago. To je činilo 520 dukata, stvari, haljine, krzno kojeg se Berucija htjela odreći, ali već napisani redovi koji spominju odricanje (refutaciju) sa prekriženi. Iz drugog zapisa saznajemo da su Dragu pozajmili novac episkop i komes pro resto dotis. Novac ima da bude vraćen, čim iz Dalmacije pristigne barka. Kao što vidimo, od srećne plovidbe trgovačkih brodova je zavisilo mnogo toga. A iskušenja na moru su bila bez dvojbe velika - piraterija, vis maior, prinudno stanje u lukama (karantin) ili kvašenje robe u olujnim valovima. U slučaju ponovnog vjenčanja žene moglo je dolaziti do povećanja prvobitne mirazne mase od strane roditelja. Doduše, samo u jednom slučaju smo naišli na pomen oca koji je kćerki prilikom druge udaje dodao uz njen legat od prvog muža, vinograd, još šest kvadranjola od svoje imovine, što je svakako bio znak pažnje. Dubrovnik, Bar, Ulcinj i drugi primorski i susjedni gradovi. Bračne veze kotorskih i italijanskih porodica. Dubrovnik: Bilo je dosta brakova koje su sklopili Kotorani ili Kotoranke sa partnerom sa strane. Najviše nevjesta ili mladoženja je poticalo iz Dubrovnika. Konstantin Jireček je bio mišljenja da se Dubrovčani nijesu selili u Kotor, dok je obrnuto bila česta praksa. U pogledu žena ta premisa ne važi, jer u našim dokumentima srijećemo mnoge odive porijeklom iz Dubrovnika. To se dobro vidi ne samo u kotorskim nego i u dubrovačkim izvorima. Zapravo, ne samo mnoge kotorske vlasteoske porodice sa dubrovačkim, nego i dubrovačke sa kotorskim su smatrale čašću da se orode. Značajnu ulogu odigrali su i visoki mirazi Kotoranki koji su privlačili dubrovačke porodice. Na kretanje stanovništva su uticale i političke prilike. trećeg avgusta 1378, kada je izbio rat između Venecije i Đenove oko ostrva Tenedos, Dubrovnik je, kao saveznik Đenove, nastojao da privuče istaknute Kotorane na svoju teritoriju. Takođe, od zauzimanja Kotora od strane Mletaka 1378. godine imao je Dubrovnik interes da privuče što više Kotorana. O tome svjedoči odluka Vijeća umoljenih od 3. novembra 1378, da se pošalje fratar Petar Gizda, Kotoranin porijeklom, u Kotor i da se podstiče stanovništvo grada na iseljavanje u Dubrovnik. U Dubrovnik su prelazili ne samo istaknuti i veoma bogati ljudi nego i poslovni ljudi iz srednjeg sloja. Sa sobom su dovodili porodice, jer je dovođenje porodice u Dubrovnik bio jedan od uslova sticanja dubrovačkog građanstva. Talas iseljavanja u Dubrovnik trajao je sve do 1384, kada jenjava. Kotorani su se i nakon toga selili u Dubrovnik, ali više ne masovno. Postepeno opadanje kotorskog bogatstva doprinijelo je tome da Dubrovčani više nijesu bili zainteresovani za prevelik broj doseljenika sa tog područja. Usljed opštih napora vlastele dalmatinskih gradova da se uzajamno povezuje rodbinskim vezema, a logično je da Kotor i Dubrovnik, dva bliska i privrednom saradnjom vezana grada, ne predstavljaju nikakav izuzetak. Porodična povezanost kotorskog plemstva sa plemstvom iz Dubrovnika i obrnuto je ogromna. Ovaj segment su najiscrpnije obradile Irmgard Manken i Dušanka Dinić - Knežević, premda ga konstatuju i drugi istraživači. I da nema nikakvih notarskih pomena o brakovima između kotorskih i dubrovačkih porodica, dovoljan dokaz da ih je bilo pruža činjenica da su jedno vrijeme dubrovačke vlasti zabranjivale bračne veze između stanovnika tih gradova. Prvi pomen te zabrane datiran je 5. juna 1279. Prema pomenima o sklapanju braka "bez obzira na odredbu Statuta" proizilazi da se radilo o odredbi dubrovačkih gradskih vlasti koje, doduše, u samom Statutu nema, ali je zasigurno postojala kao politička volja. Dubrovčanin Đive mora da je bio ugledan čovjek, čim su mu Buće dali svoju kćerku kao dvostrukom udovcu Građanstvo se prema dokumentima zabrane nije pridržavalo, o čemu svjedoči takođe ponovna odredba iz 1499. godine kojom se zabranjuje dubrovačkoj vlasteli da sklapa brakove sa stanovnicima drugih primorskih gradova, ako ne raspolaže cenzusom od minimalno 800 dukata, koliko se tada davalo uz plemkinje, i to pod kaznom gubitka vlasteoskih privilegija ne samo za prekršioce nego i za djecu iz tog braka. Razlog te odredbe počivao je u tome da su se Dubrovčani ženili bogatim ženama iz drugih gradova, ali sami nijesu imali imetak koji bi pružao dovoljnu garanciju za miraz njihovih nevjesta. A dužnost mladoženje je bila da prilikom preuzimanja miraza jemči svojom imovinom. Takođe u Kotoru je 1238. godine donijeta odluka koja je ograničavala prava Kotorana koji su se oženili sa strane. Oni na koje se odnosila, to su Kotorani oženjeni stranjkinjom, sa mogućim mjestom boravka van distrikta, i tretirani su u sudskim sporovima između Kotorana kao stranci. Dušan Sindik smatra da ju pozadini te odluke bilo nastojanje da se spriječi strano uplitanje u poslove grada. Dakle, u slučaju Kotora postojali su prije razlozi političke prirode. Vjenčanje Kotoranki i Dubrovčana možemo pratiti, doduše, u dubrovačkim izvorima, od 60 - tih godina XIII vijeka, a u kotorskim tek od 1326. godine. Ali mnogi bračni ugovori sklopljeni su i nakon 1326. godine u mjestu boravka mladoženje, to jest u Dubrovniku. U Dubrovnik su udali Dause, kćerku Kalende Tripunovog Lampino i njegove supruge Boni. Izabranik je bio dubrovački vlastelin kotorskog porijekla Palme Gangulo (1255-1279).Iz braka je izašla kćerka Bela, kojoj je godina 1260, Kalenda, njen djed, poklonio nekretnine u Kotoru. Kada je Kalenda (1279), Dause i Bela su imovinu prenijele na Palmu Gangulo. Ali kako je Palme uskoro nakon toga umro, Dause i Bela su počele komad po komad prodavati naslijeđeno. Dause se po svoj prilici nije vratila u Kotor. Inače, Ganguli su održavali tijesne veze sa Kotorom. Godine 1378. jedina kćerka Petra Gangula, dobila je dubravačko državljanstvo. I kada je umro Žive Ganguli, 1385, sve je zavještao svojima u Kotoru. Mnoge kotorske kuće su nastojale da udaju u Dubrovnik više kćerki. Znamo na primjer za Jakova Jakanju, koji je u Dubrovnik udavao dvije kćerke - Belče za Mihaila Buća (miraz 1000 perpera i odjeća), i Maru za Luku Gambe (miraz 1500 perpera). U Dubrovnik se smjela udati (na osnovu posebne dozvole, jer tada je važila zabrana sklapanja brakova između Kotora i Dubrovnika), Nikoleta, kćerka Draga Tome. Udala se za Marina, sina Simona Binčulića. Takođe njene sestre od strica (Pavla Tome) Marija i Balče su bile udate u Dubrovniku, premda su one u Dubrovniku rasle, jer je njihova majka bila Dubrovčanka, Filipa Volčić. One su, dakle bile Kotoranke samo po ocu koji je u međuvremenu (1301) stekao dubrovačko građanstvo za zasluge u rješavanju spora između kralja Milutina i dubrovačkih vlasti. Marija je bila udata za Paska, sina Marina Gučetića, od 1326. godine dubrovačkog konzula na srpskom dvoru. Njen miraz iznosio je 1000 perpera i 100 aksađa zlata. Belče, Marijina sestra, bila je takođe udata za Dubrovčanina Điva, sina Pavla Gundulića. Kada je 1348. godine umrla od posljedica kuge, njen muž se ponovo oženio. Treća njegova žena je bila Mare, kćerka Mihe Buće. Đive mora da je bio ugledan čovjek, čim su mu Buće dali svoju kćerku kao dvostrukom udovcu. Drugi Gučetić, Klement, oženio se kćerkom Mihe Maxi iz Kotora, a treći, Marin, zaručio je Jelenu Pelegrina iz Kotora. Vjerovatno od Gučetića bila je i Marina, kćerka Lodvika de Goiciis, novilis Ragusini, udata za kotorskog vlastelina Luku Drago, za koju saznajemo iz zapisa ovlašćenja njenog muža u vezi sa njenim imetkom u Dubrovniku, datiranog 1438. godine. Sin Draga Toma Feliks je kao dubrovački građanin 1305. godine dobio dozvolu da se oženi ženom iz Dubrovnika, a 1318. mu je dozvoljeno da njegova kćerka sklopi brak sa Dubrovčaninom non obstante stauto civitatis Ragusii. Unuka Pavla Tome, Filipa kćerka njegovog sina Tome, udala se u prvoj polovini XIV vijeka za dubrovačkog plemića Martina Mančetića. Bila je jedinica, ili bar jedina nasljednica očevog imetka, i kao rano obudovjela žena, ispoljila je neobičnu poslovnu sposobnost, kojom je svoje bogatstvo umnožila. Od Toma je bila takođe Petronila, kćerka Jake Grube Toma, udata oko godine 1350. za dubrovačkog vlastelina Marina Barabu. Petronila je imala kćerku Nikoletu koju su 1377. godine udali za Kotoranina Jovana, sina Petra Buće. Mnoge familije iz Kotora manje je zanimala ličnost mladoženje iz Dubrovnika, a više iz koje je porodice ' Kotorska porodica Toma je, dakle, imala veoma tijesne veze sa Dubrovnikom. To važi i za porodicu Buća. Porodica je imala dva ogranka, jedan koji je vodio porijeklo od Tripa Buće, poslanika kralja Milutina koji je išao u Francusku kod Karla od Valoa. Drugi ogranak vodio je porijeklo od braće Nikole, protovestijara cara Dušana, i Mihaila. Od Buća je u Dubrovnik bila udata Dobra, sestra Đive Tripovog Buće, udata za Lukšu Bunića. Dalje od Buće je bila i kćerka protovestijara cara Dušana Nikole Buće, Bijela. Udali su je za uglednog Dubrovčanina Maroja Goce (Gučetića). Takođe Dašula, kćerka Luke Buća, bila je udata u Dubrovnik. Bila je prva žena Andrije Dome de Mence (Menčetića), poznatog lika dubrovačke sredine, vezanog brojnim poslovnim vezama za Kotor. Kćerka Nikole Buća, Bike, udata je 1349. za Marina Gučetića uz miraz 1000 dukata, 100 aksađa zlata i opremu. I muškarci iz porodice Buće su se, obrnuto, ženili Dubrovačankama, kao na primjer Jovan Buća Franušom Gundulić, ili Marin Buća Margaritom, nećakom Žora Bokšića. Sam protovestijar Nikola Buća se oženio sestrom Klementa Gučetića, Dobre, a brat Mihailo oženio se Tomušom, kćerkom Lorenca Martolinog Zorzo. Nju, već kao udovicu, spominju kotorski spisi u vezi sa ostavštinom njene majke Maruše u Dubrovniku. Sa porodicom Buća bila je orođena i kotorska porodica Bissiga koja je prešla u Duborvnik. Konkretno znamo Petra Bissigu i njegove sinove Proda i Orsa. Orse je imao kćerku Radu koju su udali za Miha, sina Petra Buće. U Dubrovniku je bilo i pripadnika kotorske plemićke kuće Dabro čiji je starješina Nikola Dabro poznat još iz osamdesetih godina XIII vijeka. Njegov suvremenik i rođak Jovan Dabro, sin Petranje, bio je oženjen Magdalenom Krusić, kćerkom Petra. Potomci kako Nikole tako i Jovana Dabro ostali su u Dubrovniku. Ni druge porodice nijesu oklijevale da se orode sa dobrim kotorskim kućama. Kotorankom, Jelinom Vlahovom se oženio kotorski vlastelin Lovre Bubanja. U ovom slučaju dubrovačke vlasti nijesu bile pomirljive, kao što su znale biti kada se radilo o istaknutim i za Dubrovnik zaslužnim porodicama Toma i Buća, koje su doduše poticale iz Kotora, ali su njihove "stareješine" Nikola Buća i Pavle Toma stekli zajedno s porodicama dubrovačko građanstvo. Nakon vijesti o sklapanju braka između Lovre Bubanje i Jeline Vlahove, tražile su vlasti od mladoženje novčanu globu za odstupanje od zabrane brakova između stanovnika Dubrovnika i Kotora. Knez je tražio da mladoženjin povjerilac Toma, sin Pavla Tome, isplati gradskim vlastima 600 perpera. Ali mletačke vlasti su odbile da prime globu, jer se radilo o braku između pripadnika iste vjere, i nijesu pokazale razumijevanja za tu odredbu. Istoga prezimena kao Jelina bila je i Kotoranka Draža, kćerka Vlaha Luke Vlahovog, udata za sina Pankracija Beneša. Globu za brak sa Kotorankom, i to 100 perpera, što je bila velika svota, platio je Tripe Marinov Stilo. Globa, dakle, nije bila ujednačena. Iz testamenta Franuše Buća, rođene Bolica, saznajemo da je imala sestru Jelu udatu u Dubrovnik. Ime muža ne znamo, ali svakako se radilo o pripadniku dubrovačke vlastele, jer su Bolice bili vrlo ugledan vlasteoski rod. U rodbinskim vezama s Kotorom bile su još mnoge dubrovačke porodice: Ranjina, Mence (Menčetići), Tudesio (Tudezići), Martinussio (Martinušići) i druge. U izlaganju o braku smo već spomenuli primjer vlastelinke Bratice, kćerke pokojnog Tripka Jakova Paskvali, koja je ovlastila svog brata Ivana da u njeno ime sklopi brak u Dubrovniku. Navedeno je da tu namjeru odobrava i Bratičina majka Anuša. Ime mladoženje se ne navodi. Možda se još ni ne zna. Možda Bratica želi da se uda u Dubrovniku za bilo koga ko odgovara njenom staleškom statusu. Možda je nenavođenje imena mladoženje samo znak da su pregovori o braku tek započeli i nije sigurno kakav će imati ishod. U ovom ugovoru najvažnije je mjesto. Nije moguće da Bratica nije bila punoljetna, kako smo zabilježili u slučaju nepunoljetne Jelene Pelegrina, čiju su vjeridbu ugovarali prokuratori. Od Paskvalića, u Dubrovniku je bio oženjen Jakša Margocijev Paskvali, čija je žena poticala iz uglednog dubrovačkog vlasteoskog roda Prodanelo (Prodančići). U prilog tome koliko je mnogim kotorskim porodicama bilo važno ne toliko ličnost bračnog druga, nego iz koje dubrovačke porodice potiče, ide i dokumenat koji bilježi opunomoćenje Petra, sina Markolina Drago. '''Gotovo svaka ugledna dubrovačka porodica imala je neku rodbinu u Kotoru, a mnoge su odatle i poticale ' Petar ovlašćuje kotorskog sveštenika Dragonina Drago, vjerovatno rođaka, da u njegovo ime ugovori vjeridbu i brak sa jednom od kćerki Lampra Menčetića iz Dubrovnika. Ovlašćeni sveštenik ima pravo da ugovara sve pojedinosti braka, uključujući miraz. U Dubrovnik se udala i Jelena, sestra Marina Junija Gosti, i to za Iliju, sina pokojnog Nikole Grka iz Dubrovnika, sa mirazom od 300 perpera, 30 aksađa zlata i vrijednom odjećom. Dabiživ Tipković, provizionar u Kotoru, zavještao je na samrti zlatni prsten kćerki Markolini, udatoj u Dubrovnik. Iz navedenih podataka vidimo da je gotovo svaka ugledna dubrovačka porodica imala neku rodbinu u Kotoru, a mnoge su iz Kotora poticale. Veoma brojni su bili i brakovi između Kotoranki i dubrovačkih pučana. Najviše je bilo zanatlija, koji su se ženili Kotorankama zbog relativno velikih miraza. Ni kotorski izvori, premda nijesu toliko bogati podacima kao dubrovački, ne ostavljaju nas na cjedilu u pogledu uzajamnih bračnih veza između Kotoranki i Dubrovčana. Na primjer, kćerkom kožara Radovana Radilovića iz Kotora se oženio Damijan Ivanov, slikar iz Dubrovnika. Uz nevjestu Katarinu dobio je miraz od 200 perpera. I obrnuto, neki Kotorani su se ženili u Dubrovniku, poput Basa Bjelojeva koji se oženio Anuklom, kćerkom Milče, i primio uz nevjestu miraz od 350 perpera i 100 aksađa zlata. Kotoranin Tripo Marina Bence se oženio Tudrom, sluškinjom Perve Bunić koja je u brak donijela drvenu kuću i deset perpera. U Dubrovnik su udavane ne samo kćerke iz bogatih kuća. Dobre, udova pokojnog Junija Bolice, udala je u Dubrovnik svoju sluškinju Milušku sa mirazom od 30 perpera i drvenom kućom, za Vita Verteglavića iz Dubrovnika. Ni Mare, kćerka Marina Tekle iz Kotora, udata za Radovana Dobruškovog iz Dubrovnika, nije donijela svom mužu prevelik miraz: polovinu kuće i jedan vinograd, bez gotovine. Samo jednu drvenu kućicu na Krijapu, strmim padinama iznad Kotora, dobila je kao miraz i Neša (Nesia) setra Domanje, sina Barbata, koju je brat udao za Dubrovčanina Mladena. Neke žene su postajale dubrovačke snahe tek u drugom braku. Dubrovčani oženjeni u Kotoru su ponekad ostajali i radili u gradu, kako se uvijek navodi u dokumentu: porijeklom iz Dubrovnika, stanovnik Kotora (de Ragusio, habitator ili habitans in Cataro). Često se radilo o odomaćenim došljacima koji su sebi žene potražili tek pošto su saživjeli sa novom sredinom. Naravno, češće se dešavalo da su žene svoje muževe - Dubrovčane slijedile van kotorskog distrikta. Znamo na primjer za Ratku, udovu Stojacija (na drugom mjestu: Stojka), trgovca biserima iz Dubrovnika, koju srijećemo kada se vraća u Kotor da podmiri dugove svog preminulog muža prema trgovcu Simku Brajanu. Prodavala je ovdje svoju kuću, da bi ostvarila svoje pravo na miraz (250 perpera) koji je dobila 1416. godine. Udaja kćerki u Dubrovniku je po našem mišljenju svakako bila stvar prestiža, ali vjerovatno je izlagala porodicu većim izdacima u pogledu miraza i svadbenih priprema, koje su, isto kao mirazi, zahtijevale sve više i više novca. To se dobro vidi u zapisu o optužbi jedne udovice koja nije vratila srebrni pojas i tuniku. Te stvari je pozajmila od prijateljice, kada je pratila svoju kćerku na svadbu u Dubrovnik. Sama činjenica da je majka posuđivala stvari da bi napravila dobar utisak i dodala svojoj osobi nešto sjaja, svjedoči o tome da sama nije bila situirana najbolje, ali je tu činjenicu prikrivala u želji da dobro uda kćerku. Standard u Dubrovniku je svakako bio mnogo bolji nego onaj u Kotoru, naročito u XV vijeku. Bilo je i Kotorana koji su se ženili Dubrovčankama, kao na primjer Mihoč Pautinov, privremeno u Dubrovniku (ad presend moram trahens Ragusii), Anuklom sa mirazom od 862 i po perpera, ili Lukaš, sin Pribislava Mirovog, Margaritom, kćerkom pokojnog Marina iz Dubrovnika, koja mu je u miraz donijela lijepu sumu od 700 perpera. Iz porodice Glavato bio je Nikša, sin Petra Glavato, koji se godine 1395. oženio Marušom, kćerkom Marina Vučinje iz Dubrovnika, sa mirazom 500 perpera i 130 aksađa zlata. Ali treba istaći da je ovih brakova sklopljeno mnogo manje nego obrnuto. Bar: Veze sa Barom su bile takođe veoma bogate i ostavile su traga; u dokumentima pored raznih poslovnih ugovora bilježimo mnoge bračne ugovore između Kotorana i mladih djevojaka iz Bara. Otuda je poticala Rade, kćerka Samuela Baranina, kojom se oženio Tripo Sitić (de Sichi) iz Kotora. Miraz njen je činio 1400 perpera u nekretninama, novcu i skupocjenim stvarima. 'Domuša, kćer Vita Konatarija iz Bara, je osim novca donijela u miraz i dvadeset pet maslinovih sadnica ' Nepokretnu imovinu u Baru je Rade prodala, vjerovatno da dođe do gotovog novca koji će moći imati kod sebe. I njena bratanica Gojuša udala se za Kotoranina Petra Bolicu i imala je sa njim dva sina. Na njih je prenijela svoja potraživanja od nekog Kolana iz Zadra i drugih dužnika. Neki mladi su se vjenčali u Baru, a u Kotoru su verifikovali bračni ugovor. Tako je bilo u slučaju Martolice, sina Mihaela Buće, i Mare, kćerke pokojnog Nikše Tiptića iz Bara. Nevjestin miraz je bio ogroman: nekretnine, 800 perpera, stvari od vrijednosti. Mladoženja je pet godina kasnije prodao ženine nekretnine u Baru za ukupno 138 dukata i jemčio je za miraz putem zvanične procjene (extimatio pro securitate dotis) vinogradom sa tri posjeda u Kotoru. Slično je i kod sklapanja braka između Franuše, kćerke Natalina Drago, i Michaela de la Conte iz Bara. I oni su se, uz posredovanje dvojice sveštenika, vjenčali u Baru i bračni ugovor ozvaničili u Kotoru. Visina miraza se ne navodi. Već je bilo govora o Maruši (alio loco: Jeluša), kćerki pokojnog Gregorija Bacana, sina Gabrijela Baranina, koja je u miraz svom mužu Jakovu (Jakši) Paskvali iz Kotora donijela 1636 perpera u novcu, srebru i stvarima. Vidimo da su se Kotorani ženili Barankama zbog privlačnih miraza. No, bilo je i Baranki sa nešto skromnijim mirazima, iz pučke sredine. Domuša, kćerka Vita Konatari iz Bara, udala se za Pribislava Nikolića, sina Bojka iz Podgorice, kotorskog trgovca. Njen miraz je iznosio 250 perpera u novcu (u ratama) i 25 maslinovih sadnica, koje su sigurno bile na cijeni. Za Baranina Dabiživa udala se Nikoleta, sestra Martolice i Lorenca Buća, koja se spominje u jednom punomoćju. Nikoleta je vjerovatno ostala da živi u Baru, jer je ovlastila braću u pogledu zastupanja na (kotorskom) sudu. Takođe plemkinja Franuša, kćerka pokojnog Natalina Drago, udala se uz posredovanje barskog sveštenika Sehana Bora i kotorskog sveštenika Draga, sina Ivana Drago, za Mihaela de la Conte, Baranina. Ne znamo kakav je Franuša dobila miraz, jer o njenom braku ima pomena zbog verifikovanja bračnog ugovora pred kotorskim vlastima, kojom prilikom se pojedinosti sklapanja braka ne navode. Ulcinj: U Kotoru je bila i življa koji je dolazio iz Ulcinja. U našim dokumentima, najizrazitiji trag ostavio je Niko Rogo, Ulcinjanin, uspješan trgovac u Kotoru. On je imao brata Marina, takođe nastanjenog (i oženjenog Barankom Stanom) u Kotoru. Nikova prva žena bila je Kotoranka Anukla, druga Kristina, kćerka Zamira iz Mletaka. I njoj je to bio drugi brak; prvi muž je bio Marko Piero. Od žena iz Ulcinja je bila Marija, nećaka sveštenika Marina, koju je njen stric udao za Miha, sina Paska Hramola iz Kotora. Sveštenik je nećaki dao i miraz, nasljedstvo po majci, dakle kuću, četiri vinograda, maslinjak, tri parcele zemlje i 115 perpera. Iz porodice Mekša, dva brata su se oženila dvjema sestrama iz ulcinjske porodice Tano. Urban Mekša vjerio se sa Slavušom, kćerkom Maha Marinovog Tano, nastanjenog u Dubrovniku. Za brak saznajemo iz dokumenta o prodaji vinograda u Kotoru u vrijednosti 500 perpera, koji je Tano dao zetu i zetovom ocu Marinu na račun miraza. Cjelokupan miraz iznosio je 1000 perpera. Urbanov brat Simko oženio se sestrom svoje snahe Slavuše i preuzeo miraz koji se sastojao u kući sa okućnicom u Kotoru, 200 perpera u novcu i 150 aksađa zlata po kotorskom običaju. Sin plemića Tonka Vrakjena, Matko, oženio se Klarom Marijom, kćerkom Marinka de Buoni iz Ulcinja. Brak je sklopljen uz posredništvo Tonka i sveštenika Mihaila, drugog Tonkovog sina i brata Matkovog. Marijin miraz je bio, s obzirom na porijeklo mladoženje, mali - samo 364 perpera u novcu i stvarima, te iskrsava pitanje - zašto. Možda je u pitanju vanbračni sin, ali nagovještaja o tome nema. Bilo je mnogo slučajeva da se vanbračno porijeklo u dokumentima zataškavalo. Prvoslava, kćerka Mateja Sarana iz Kotora, vjerila se za Andriju, sina Marina Belce iz Ulcinja, sa ogromnim mirazom od 1000 perpera, 50 aksađi zlata i haljina - prema običaju plemićkih žena. Miraz je naplativ do tri godine, ako je Andrija bude htio uzeti (si post dictum tempus ipse Andreas vellet accipere Pervoslavam), to jest ako dođe do sklapanja i konzumacije braka. U ovom slučaju je porodica odlagala isplatu miraza dokle mladoženja ne povede svoju ženu kući, dok se u drugim slučajevima miraz, odnosno njegov dio, davao još prije toga. Za Ulcinjanina Vala, sina Nikole Basti, udala se i Vlade, kćerka Trifona Belecija iz Kotora. 'Dokumenti jasno svjedoče o prisustvu italijanskog življa i njegovoj povezanosti sa ovim prostorima ' Drugi primorski i susjedni gradovi: O bračnim vezama između Kotoranki i Splićana saznajemo iz dubrovačkih, ali ne i iz kotorskih izvora. U Splitu se udala Rade, kćerka Basilia Matijevog Basilii. Njen muž je bio Mihocije, sin Petra Mihocijevog iz Splita, a miraz 165 dukata. Za Splićanina udala se i Rada Gimonova sa mirazom od 100 dukata u novcu i 200 dukata u nekretninama. Ne smijemo da zaboravljamo na Zetu. Zetu (Senta, Genta) pominju naši izvori često. Otuda je stizala posluga, ili su dolazili trgovci. Kao primjer bračnih veza između Kotora i Zete navešćemo brak Gojše Pavlovića, kovača iz Zete, i Zojete, kćerke Živka Dobroslavovog, koja je imala miraz u novcu i stvarima 56 perpera, te polovinu kuće na Šuranju. Zojeta nije imala roditelja. Udala je njena tetka, za takođe siromašnog čovjeka. Bračne veze kotorskih i italijanskih porodica: Nakon godine 1420. kada je Kotor prešao pod mletačku upravu, u Kotoru su se udavale i kćerke mletačkih patricija koji su u ovim krajevima vršili svoju dužnost, poput Marije Bone Lukrecije, zatim kćerke pronijara i istaknutog mletačkog službenika u okolini Skadra Marina Bonci koja se udala za kotorskog vlastelina Mateja Bizanti. Matejeva sestra Elizabeta bila je takođe udata za mletačkog patricija Bernardina de Hadariva. Razlozi takvih brakova su često imali praktičnu pozadinu: da se povežu imeci i istaknute porodice iz dvije zemlje, te da se podstaknu privredni kontakti. Za Mlečanina, trgovca i poslovnog čovjeka Marka Bonija udala se Benada, o kojoj imamo samo zapis koji bilježi sređivanje računa vezanih za trgovačko društvo njenog pokojnog muža i njegovog ortaka Leonarda Balbu. Takođe Pavle iz Monteperija, mletački službenik u Kotoru, po svoj prilici oženio se Kotorankom, odnosno ženom koja je bila nastanjena u Kotoru. Za nju saznajemo 1439. godione, kada Pavle prodaje kuću u Montelpariju da obezbijedi ženi 35 dukata njenog miraza. Kako je isprava o mirazu, na osnovu koje se uspostavlja taj iznos, pisana u Kotoru, zaključujuemo da je brak sklopljen u Kotoru, premda žena ima rijetko ime: Saneta (ili Soneta, drugdje Sancta). Notar je u testamentu zavještao ženi dio imovine, ako ostane da živi u Kotoru, a ako ne ostane ostavio joj je pored njenog miraza dužničku ispravu na 15 dukata kod njenog brata. U notarskim spisima nalazimo bračni ugovor koji je sklopio prokurator imovine pokojnog Tadea Krespa iz Milana, u ime Tadijinog sina Antonija. Ovaj prokurator Ivan, sin Dionisija Brugula iz Milana, udao je Tadijevu kćerku i Antonijevu sestru Luciju za Đilelma, sina pokojnog Antonija de Pagnanis iz Milana, nastanjenog u Skadru. Obećan je značajan miraz: 1000 perpera, 10 zlatnih dukata, srebrni pojas, safir. Doduše, isplata miraza je predviđena u ratama, i to čak u neobično dugom roku od ukupno 12 godina, ali je zajemčena zalogom nekretnina. Uz to, Gilelm je poklonio Luciji skupocjenu garderobu i nakit kao dar. Ispravu o mirazu daju mladi da se uknjiži u akta u Kotoru. Iz ovoga dokumenta se dobro vidi prisustvo italijanskog življa i nje-gova ekonomska povezanost sa ovim prostorima. Stranci (i strankinje) su svuda tamo gdje operišu mletačke vlasti - u upravi i vojsci. Sama Lucija imala je imetak u Lombardiji, što se vidi iz prokure kojom su ona i njena majka Margarita ovlastile brata i sina Antonija da prodaje pokretnu i nepokretnu imovinu. Antonije je imao još jednu sestru - Franku, udatu za Matka, sina Ivana Palme. Porodica je, prema tome, bila pored Skadra vezana i za Kotor i Italiju. I kćerka Antonijeva, Apolonija, udala se 18 godina kasnije za strijelca kotorske opštine Jakoba Bertići, takođe stranca, uz dobar miraz koji su uručile Agnola, sestra tada već pokojnog Antonija, i nevjestina tetka, udata za Marina Biste. Sastojao se od nekretnina iz ostavštine oca i majke, te 210 perpera u novcu, 100 zarobljenih u dugu. Porodica Krespo je inače poticala iz Milana, odakle je vjerovatno došao Antonijev otac Tadeo Krespo. Sin Antonijev je dobio djedovo ime i takođe je boravio u Kotoru. Njega spominju izvori 1478. godine. U Kotoru su se ženili ne samo notari ili apotekari, dakle državni službenici čija je služba duže trajala, već i plaćeni vojnici, dakle soj koji je bio u vječitom prolazu. Balista Nikolo de Nigroponte, sin pokojnog Hiriaha, zanatlija u gradskoj vojnoj službi u Kotoru (balistarius salaritus), oženio se Stanom Inosat. Marko Busilini, za koga pretpostavljamo da je bio italijanskog porijekla i pripadnik plaćene vojske, oženio se Katarinom, kćerkom Johana Bressa, strijelca (baleste) u kotorskoj tvrđavi. I drugi plaćenici su se ženili Kotorankama. Istoriju su pisali muškarci Iako su vekovima istoriju pisali isključivo muškarci, a tumačenje sveta bilo ekskluzivna muška priča, u kojoj nije bilo mesta za nevidljivu žensku istoriju, sve je više žena koje lagano ali sigurno, poput dr Lenke Blehove Čelebić iz Kotora, zaposlene u Istorijskom institutu Univerziteta Crne Gore, osvajaju taj ekskluzivni muški prostor. "Žene srednjovekovnog Kotora" je njena veoma zanimljiva doktorska teza i povod za naš razgovor. Lepa, obrazovana, vredna, strašan naučni istraživač, stručnjak za srednji vek, u svom istraživačkom radu služi se sa osam stranih jezika, a za jednu od svojih knjiga pročitala je petnaest hiljada fajlova u kotorskim arhivima. Završila je klasičnu filologiju na prestižnom Karlovom univerzitetu u Pragu, gde je i rođena, a doktorirala istoriju u Jugoslaviji, na Univerzitetu u Novom Sadu. Dve zanimljive knjige dr Lenke Blehove Čelebić, lansirale su je u orbitu ozbiljnih i prestižnih istraživača Balkana, a to su: "Žene srednjovekovnog Kotora" (Cid, Podgorica 2002) i "Hrišćanstvo u Boki 1200-1500" (Pobeda, Narodni muzej Crne Gore i Istorijski institut Crne Gore, Podgorica 2006). Za pomoć u svom dugogodišnjem istraživanju, zahvalna je čuvenom dr Milošu Miloševiću i don Antonu Belanu. '''Kako se osećate u tom muškom zamku? - Još uvek kao studentkinja, ali sve je više žena sjajnih istraživača istorije. Kada sam pisala studiju "Žene srednjovekovnog Kotora" imala sam na umu sledeće: istorija ili njena vidljiva strana, odaje utisak tvorevine muškarca. Bitke i osvajanja, političke borbe i crkvena istorija bez sumnje su bila polja gde je muškarac kao ratnik, političar i duhovno lice dominirao. I kako su istorijski izvori i duhovna dela pisana isključivo muškom rukom, to stanje je neminovno uticalo na viđenje stvari, na imago mundi - sliku sveta. U današnjem svetu, bar u evropskom kontekstu, ženski rad je normalna pojava: žene su prisutne u javnosti kao političari, oblikuju društvenu svest kao prosvetni i kulturni radnici, naučnici, ekonomisti. Ali, da li je zaista tačna predstava koju imamo o prošlim vremenima - predstava ženske populacije bez ikakvog, osim privatnog uticaja? To je bilo glavno pitanje na koje sam htela da odgovorim. Kažite nam nešto uopšteno o ženama u srednjem veku u Evropi? - U srednjem veku, koji je po nekim istoričarima trajao, od pada Rimske imperije sve do kraja XV veka, vladala je hrišćanska doktrina, stvarana od velikih crkvenih očeva, od Augustina sve do Tome Akvinskog. Crkveni očevi su ženu videli kao veliku nepoznanicu, malo zazirali od nje, ali je i prezirali. Žena je po njihovom učenju bila biće koje je trebalo držati u poslušnosti. Trebalo joj je prekratiti puteve do samoosvešćenja i obrazovanja, nametnuti joj pokoru. Na Sorboni i drugim univerzitetima se na primer diskutovalo na temu da li žena ima dušu? Žena je bila shvatana kao posuda greha, prihvatana je samo ako je pobožna, smerna, bez vlastitog stava. Kako su u to doba živele žene u Boki Kotorskoj? - Iščitavanjem arhivskih dokumenata može se doći do sasvim konkretnih podataka o ženama tog doba. Devojke, ili pre devojčice, bile su obećane muškarcu često od kolevke. Zvanične veridbe se pominju od starosti od osam godina! Od ove starosne granice mladi su ulazili u brak. U takvom uzrastu devojke nisu imale izgrađenu ličnost i najčešće bez pogovora su pristajale na odluku roditelja. Često su udavane za starijeg čoveka koji im je mogao obezbediti egzistenciju. Za mladiće od 14 i malo više godina, uglavnom su udavane plemkinje, jer su se u takvim slučajevima venčavale loze. Brak je bio isključivo ekonomska transakcija? - U sklapanju braka bile su bitne imovinske komponente, nikako ljubav, ili razumevanje, zdravlje, nikako lepota, dogovor porodica, nikako odabir. Devojka je obavezno morala imati miraz, zavisno od toga kojem je socijalnom sloju pripadala. Miraz je bio njen, i ostao je njen, i nakon prestanka braka, dakle, nakon smrti supružnika. Miraz je bio ženina sigurnost. Prenosio se i u drugi brak, ni žena ni suprug nisu smeli da ga troše. Tek je na samrti žena smela da pokloni četvrtinu miraza u bogougodne svrhe, ili kako joj se svidelo. Ostale tri četvrtine smela je raspodeliti samo svojoj deci, posebno ćerkama. U bračnom ugovoru su sve do detalja navedene sve stavke miraza, od nekretnina do haljina i nakita. Kod svake stavke navodi se protivvrednost u novcu. Ugovor je bio ženina zaštita. Kako su prolazile devojke koje nisu imale miraz? - Devojka koja nije imala miraz nije se mogla nadati braku. Često je završavala u samostanu, мada se ni u samostan nije moglo doći bez ičega. U samostan su davane ne samo obične devojke bez miraza, već i plemkinje čije porodice nisu mogle da skupe miraz koji bi bio na visini njihovog staleškog statusa. Krajem XV veka samostani su bili pretrpani. Sve veći broj žena koje su se htele zarediti, ali nisu nalazile mesta u samostanima, pridružile su se trećem redu, tercijarima. Tercijari i tercijarke živele su u gradu i zarađivale za život vlastitim radom, brinule o bolesnicima, bavile se dobrotvornim radom. Zbog bezbednosti uvek su živele u malim zajednicama. Porast ovih komuna, uklapa se u opšti evropski trend moderne pobožnosti, koji se trudio da redovnički život učini pristupačnim širokim slojevima populacije, da ukine raniju isključivost samostanskih zadruga. Kako se živelo u samom gradu Kotoru? - Žene su bile zatvorene u kući sa decom i poslugom. Živelo se u zajednicama po više generacija u jednoj kući. Mlada odiva je često gubila kontakt sa svojom porodicom, posebno ako je dovedena iz drugog kraja. Morala je izdržati brojne porode, oskudicu koja je bila poznata i u bogatim kućama, brojne ratove i epidemije koje su zadesile Kotor. Opstanak porodice je u takvoj situaciji u mnogome zavisio od žena. Kažite nešto o dvojnom moralu tog vremena? - Dvojni moral je pogađao pre svega ženu. Muškarcu je bilo dozvoljeno mnogo toga, dok su se ženini prestupi strogo kažnjavali. Muškarci su u srednjem veku gotovo slobodno držali naložnice, izdržavali ih, često su supruge brinule o muževljevom vanbračnom potomstvu. Po pitanju dvojnog morala liberalnije je bilo crkveno nego civilno zakonodavstvo prema ženama. Brak je za crkvu bio neraskidiv i ona je branila ženino pravo da ne bude napuštena i zapostavljena. Civilno pravo je strože kažnjavalo ženine prestupe, zbog preljube se u Kotoru gubio miraz. Žena je bilo više? - Usled rataova i teških uslova u kojima su radili muškarci, posebno pomorci, u svim mediteranskim društvima bilo je više žena. Sama ova činjenica daje nam za pravo da tvrdimo da je uticaj žena na javna događanja bio veći nego što se to čini. Žene u srednjovekovnom Kotoru, zbog čestog odsustva muževa, bile su primorane da preuzmu stvar u svoje ruke. Bile su kičma domaće radinosti, zanatstva, trgovački i novčarski aktivne, držale su krčme, vodile radove na seoskim imanjima, dizale sporove zbog nenaplaćenih dugova. Sve su to radile u nepovoljnim uslovima, njihova stvarna pozicija bila je oslabljena činjenicom da su žene. Ipak, znale su se izboriti. Služavke i plemkinje Siromašne devojke davane su u službu kao deca, a u gazdinoj kući su zaradile platu koja im je bila odskočna daska za miraz i udaju. Neke služavke postale su gazdine naložnice i kasnije ih je gazda udao sa dobrim mirazom. O onima koje se nisu udavale brinule su porodice u kojima su radile do kraja života, što posebno važi za dojilje. Pod stare dane im je gazdina porodica pružala smeštaj i izdržavanje. Kada se služavka udala, postala je pripadnica građanskog staleža. Imala je zapravo mnogo više mogućnosti da poboljša svoj društveni i imovinski status. Najmanje mogućnosti da promene svoj život imale su vlastelinke. Ako nisu imale dovoljno veliki miraz, nisu se mogle udati za vlastelina, a brak sa pučaninom nije dolazio u obzir. Kategorija:Istorija